Life or something like it
by ladybugg
Summary: 101805 UPDATE! The gang deals with the death of their loved ones, and learn about the bond that ties them together. A pretty good read.
1. Default Chapter

LIFE OR SOMETHING LIKE IT.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Normally in my stories, I only write in a quick straight to the point matter. However I was motivated to show my creative side, so if it's a bit wordy then I'm sorry. Hopefully you guys will like the story. This story is very emotionally charged; so don't forget your hankies. There may be a few misspelled words or names, so just ignore this small slight.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these DBZ characters belong to me, they belong to Toonami. As a matter of fact we should make a petition to Toonami, which states that they should have DBZ cartoons on a regular basis. No more repeats already. I mean you guys are forcing me to buy the tapes already. ....................  
  
  
  
  
  
The night had been a stormy one, with hordes of raindrops, which unmercifully fell from the heavens. I must have tossed and turned, during the duration of the night. My nerves felt like they were a little on edge, and for some reason I couldn't figure out why.  
  
Normally the rain wouldn't have bothered me so much, but tonight was different. Not only was my husband out in this forsaken weather, but also were a host of other family and friends as well. Today was my parent's twentieth anniversary. Unfortunately due an untimely flu that I had, I was forced to stay home. My husband Trunks Briefs forbade me to step foot outside our lovely two story Victorian styled home. I tried everything in my power, to persuade him to let me go. However, he wasn't listening to any of my excuses.  
  
So as the night wore on, I started to worry about my husband. I decided to give my parents a call, to see if he was still at their house. I threw off my comforter from my legs, and I began walking towards the telephone. My legs were shaking, and I hardly had any strength to pick up the phone. I stood there with the phone in my hands, unsure if I should call or not. I reasoned with myself that I was overreacting, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to rest if I didn't make that call.  
  
I dialed my parent's house, and after four rings my mother answered the phone. I could tell that she was asleep, and I suddenly became paranoid imagining the worst.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom it's me." I said  
  
"Pan is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. I'm calling to see if Trunks is still there?"  
  
"No he left a little over two hours ago. Is something wrong?"  
  
I could hear my mother sit in an upright position. I twirled the phone cord in my hands, unsure about whether or not I should burden my mother.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Mom he hasn't come home yet, and I was beginning to get a little worried." I said as I shifted the phone to my other ear. It seemed as if the telephone grew heavier by the second, and I tightly grasped the phone.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sure it's not nothing. As a matter of fact, Trunks took Bulma home. So I'm sure that he will be home soon enough."  
  
As I stood there listening to my mother, I still had a feeling of unease settle through me. I listened as I heard a voice in the background, and I discerned that it was my father. I heard my mom talking to my father, but I was too distracted to listen to what they were saying.  
  
"Your father just said that Trunks had to take your Uncle Goten home too. His car broke down over here, and Trunks said that he would drop him off as well. It was pretty late, so Trunks just decided to take everyone home. I'm sure that's what keeping him so long. Besides you already know how Trunks and Goten are like, when you get them two together."  
  
"I guess that you're right."  
  
"Are you o.k? Honey? Do you need me to drive over, and wait with you until he comes home."  
  
"No. I don't want you to get out in this bad weather. I'm sure that's he's just fooling around at Uncle Goten's house as usual."  
  
"Well if you change your mind, just give me a ring o.k?"  
  
"I promise ma."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too ma. Oh and tell dad that I said that I love him too. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it."  
  
"Well I'd rather you'd stay at home myself, instead of risking your health in all this rain."  
  
"I guess so. I promise to give you a call in the morning. I'm sure I'm just worrying too much. He probably just decided to spend the night. If he calls you, would you give me a ring? He probably thinks that I'm going to chew his head off, for not calling me."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone, still feeling a bit uneasy. I'm sure that my mom was right about Trunk's whereabouts, but I clearly wasn't going to rest easy until I found out otherwise. I decided to call my uncle, and I glanced over at the wall clock. The time read 12:45 P.M.  
  
I was furious that my husband didn't call to tell me, that he was going to spend the night at Goten's house. So I picked up the phone, and dialed my uncle's phone number. I waited as I listened to the phone ring and ring. After the phone continually ranged, I heard the line switch over. I listened as the answering machine roared to life.  
  
"This is San's residence, and at the moment there is no one home. If you would like to leave a message for me Goten, or my beautiful wife Bra, then leave your name and number at the sound of the beep. Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
"Beep."  
  
"Goten, you tell that husband of mine that he's going to get it, for not calling me tonight. I guess I'll call you back tomorrow. Bye."  
  
I hung the phone back up, and went to sit on my bed. Just as soon as I was about to lie back down, I heard my living room screen door creak. I jumped out the bed, ready to give my husband a piece of my mind. On the way down the stairs, I suddenly heard the doorbell ring.  
  
*That baka must have forgotten his keys again.  
  
I walked down to the front door, and I snatched open the door with anger written all over my face. The look of anger was soon replaced with a look of surprised, as I saw two uniformed officers instead of my husband. I closed my robe, and tightened the straps around my waist. There was a new feeling invading my body, and that feeling was the feeling of fear. It was like no other feeling that I have ever experienced before, and I immediately discerned that I didn't like this new feeling.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
"Yes." I said as I looked back and forth, at the two officers.  
  
"Is Trunks Brief your husband?"  
  
"Yes he is. What's going on here officers?  
  
"I'm here to report that your husband has been in an accident." The taller officer said.  
  
I looked into the cops hazel eyes, and searched them for some level of truth. He could do nothing but consolingly pat my back, as I broke down and cried. There was a part of me that believed that everything that he said was all a lie. I wanted to believe that the man I fell in love with three years ago, was playing some type of cruel trick on me.  
  
"Is he all right? What hospital did you take him to? I'm sure that he'll be all right. I'm sure of it." I said in between sobs.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs I don't think that you understand me, but your husband didn't make it. He was killed instantly. We will need you to come with us to identify the remains of the other three passengers, that were also in the car."  
  
"Oh God why? Why? You're lying. You Bastards are lying." I said as I quickly began to break down.  
  
I slumped to the floor, as my tears rapidly fell. The shorter officer pulled me back to my feet, and I did the first thing that came to mind. I hit the officer with my fists, momentarily forgetting that I was ¼ say-jin. I stopped when I noticed the cop straining to breathe. Thankfully he didn't take any offense from the brutal attack that I had given to him.  
  
He looked me over and led me into the living room foyer. He removed his hat, and waited until I was seated on the couch. He cleared his throat and looked me over before he began to speak.  
  
"I know that this is a hard time for you, but we really need someone to I.D. the other victims."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A drunk driver ran a red light, and crashed into the vehicle that your husband drove."  
  
"Is he still alive, the drunk driver?"  
  
"No he's not. You do realize that we'll need you to come with us. We'll need to leave as soon as possible."  
  
I shook my head, nodding that I understood what was being said. I slowly arose from the couch, and turned towards the stairs. I slowly climbed the stairs; gripping the rail tighter the higher I went. I suddenly felt light headed, and gratefully the officer wasn't far behind. I felt his hand guide along my back, as soon as I felt my feet falling from under me.  
  
Soon I was able to regain my footing, and I walked up the stairs to dress. I walked over to my closet, and I pulled out a neatly pressed pair of blue jeans. I also pulled a navy shirt with ruffles, and I quickly dressed.  
  
As soon as I was done, I walked back down the foyer in hopes that this was all just a dream. My hopes were shattered as soon as I saw the two cops once again. I grabbed my purse, umbrella, and my keys from the hall closet. I quickly walked out to the porch, and I stood there waiting for the cops to walk out the door. I locked the door, with shaking hands, as the rain fell upon my head. I opened my umbrella, and walked out into the never- ending rainstorm.  
  
I walked towards my car, unsure if I could make the drive through all this rain. However, I was relieved when the cop took my hand, and escorted me to his squad car. I let my umbrella down and I sat in the back seat. As the car took off, I didn't want to believe that my husband was dead. The only thoughts that I had were of the good times that we had.  
  
I looked out of the window, and noticed all kinds of shapes passing me by. However, the only thing that I could see was my husband's smiling face. I remembered the way he would lovingly look at me, with those beautiful blue eyes. I remembered the way he would sneak up behind me, and nuzzle on my neck when I didn't expect it. I recalled how he would power up into a super say-jin, whenever I was in any type of trouble.  
  
So why was he dead? Why were these cops coming to my door claiming that Trunks was dead? It was impossible. Surely King Yabba would've prevented this. After all how many times have we saved the world? Didn't he owe it to my family to stop this from ever happening? My husband was dead, and there was nothing that I could do about it. Earlier I put a few senszu beans in my purse, hoping that the pills could bring back my lover.  
  
Before I knew it, the car pulled up towards the hospital. The officer opened the back door, and escorted me down the long corridor. We finally made it to a beige door, where I met a tall blonde lady. I looked at her name badge, and it read Lisa. The cops excused themselves, and decided to wait for me in the waiting room. Once they left, the doctor looked at me as compassionately as she could. Her gaze never wavered from mine, which instantly led me to believe that she had been doing this for some time.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs before we go in, I must warn you that it's a little bad. If you can't continue the identification process, then I'll need you to call somebody who can. We'll need to notify the families of the deceased as soon as possible. Whenever you're ready to go inside, then just let me know."  
  
My voice was caught somewhere between my chest and my throat. I couldn't do anything but nod my head in agreement, and Lisa opened the door that had the word Morgue written on it.  
  
She took me to a row of silver boxes that were stacked high above each other, and proceeded to open the first set. As she pulled out the long table, I noticed that the body had a long white sheet over it. She slowly removed the sheet, and the first thing that I saw was lavender hair. Soon my eyes fell down to look at the battered face that I had known so well.  
  
My heart felt as if it was on fire, and I couldn't believe what was going on. I slumped against my husband, and held on to him afraid to let him go, even though it was already too late. The doctor gently removed my hands and covered up my husband, and made a move to close the door back up. I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, before I found the courage to speak.  
  
"Please leave it opened. I want to say my last goodbye before we leave."  
  
Understandingly she understood, and she led me to another silver box nearby. She repeated the same process as before, and then she removed the sheet. At once I noticed the spiky hair, which stuck in all different directions.  
  
The nurse looked at me, with a questionable look in her eyes.  
  
"Do you know who this young man is?"  
  
"That's my uncle. Uncle Goten Sans."  
  
She quickly covered the body, and closed the door. She opened up another door, and looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Do you know this young lady?"  
  
A look of confusion crossed my face as I looked at the young woman in front of me.  
  
"Yeah that's Marron. She's supposed to be away at college. I don't understand why she's here though."  
  
"Is she a family member?"  
  
"No she's one of my friends, but I hadn't seen her in nearly three years. We had a huge fight before she left for college."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
She quickly repeated the long dreaded process, before she came to the last silver box. She looked at me, and then grabbed my hand.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs this last I.D. might be pretty hard for you to identify. The lady that you're about to identify has had the worst injuries. Her head was decapitated, so I just want you to know what to expect. Are you ready to view the body?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
At once I saw that same familiar lavender hair, and I knew at once that she was none other than Bulma Briefs.  
  
"That's Bulma Briefs. She's my husbands mother."  
  
"O.K. Thank you for doing something that difficult. Do you need to speak with anyone? Would you like to have a seat?"  
  
"No I'm fine. Can I have a moment alone? You know, to say my final goodbyes."  
  
"Sure. Just let me know when you're done."  
  
I waited for the doctor to leave, and then I slid my hand in my purse. I reached in and grabbed the first senszu bean that I could. I palmed the bean in my hand, and pried open Trunks mouth with my other free hand. I dropped the bean in his mouth, and waited for it to dissolve. I waited for what seemed like hours, and still nothing happened. I figured that the bean would have to take time to work, so I set off trying to feed Goten and Marron the bean. I didn't even bother trying to give Bulma one, for it would've been useless.  
  
After five minutes and then ten minutes passed, I gave up hope that they were ever coming back. Normally they would've been brought back to life by now. I walked back over to Trunks, and I ran a long finger across his face. His skin was cold to the touch, but this simple touch still managed to make me have butterflies in my stomach.  
  
I leaned over and lightly kissed his lips, with the knowledge that I would never get to kiss him again. I had the knowledge that I would never get to hold him in my arms again, or to tell him that I was one week pregnant. I would never get the chance to say that I loved him, even more so today than I did yesterday.  
  
My loss was ten fold, but it was going to be even more harder than telling the truth to my family. As a matter of fact all of my family and friends have lost someone in this tragic accident. Krillin and 18 lost Marron. Goku and Chichi lost Goten. Bra, Vegita, and myself lost Trunks. As a matter of fact we were all family, and this loss was going to be hard on everyone, and I had to be the one that told them.  
  
I was still kissing my husband goodbye, when the doctor came back in. She looked over at me sadly, before speaking.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs the officer's are going to take you to get the victims personal artifacts, and we'll need you to sign a few release forms before you go."  
  
I took one last look at the love of my life, the same man that I had a crush on when I was ten. I whispered a final goodbye, and prayed that King Yabba would take good care of my family. Sure enough I could've collected some dragon balls and wished them back to life, but unfortunately there were no more. There haven't been any dragon balls for the last fifteen years. So there was no way that I could think of that would bring them back. So I had to let them go.  
  
I walked over to the officers, and walked with them to some type of office. The man that sat behind the desk, looked at me.  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Briefs."  
  
"Oh yeah. I have some items here for you."  
  
He handed me four different plastic bags, which held all kinds of things. I took the bag, and went to fill out my forms. When I finished my paperwork, I headed towards the front door. Suddenly Lisa walked back over to me, and called my name.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs I forgot to ask you, exactly what are your plans with the bodies?"  
  
"Well we have made plans with a local funeral home beforehand."  
  
"You already have a plot reserved for the deceased?"  
  
"Yeah. So I'm sure that they'll call you as soon as I make the arrangements. Can you hold them for at least two days?"  
  
"That'll be no problem."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. You take care o.k."  
  
I was soon sitting back in the squad car, on my way home. I was glad that the cops decided to wait for me, because normally they would've just left. I must have fell asleep, because I soon felt a soft nudge on my shoulder. I woke up, and I left the car. It was still raining as I stood there, and unlocked the door. I walked into my home, and closed the door. I waited to hear the squad car drive off, until I fell to the floor. I had lost all of my resolve, and I broke down crying.  
  
It was getting harder to breath, and I cried myself to sleep. I slept right there on the floor, and I reawakened at 6:30 in the morning. I picked myself up from the floor, and I walked over to the telephone. I dialed the first phone number that came to mind, and that was my mother.  
  
She finally picked up the phone, and with a sleepy voice she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mommy." I couldn't tell her, because at that moment I felt so weak and defeated.  
  
"Pan honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's gone." I sobbed into the phone receiver.  
  
"Gone? Who's gone?"  
  
"Trunks. He's...He's dead mommy."  
  
"Oh Pan honey. I'm coming over. Let me just wake up your dad."  
  
"That's not all. Bulma, Goten and Marron were in the car too. Their all gone."  
  
"Oh my God. Does anyone else know?"  
  
"No. I didn't call them yet."  
  
"Baby we're on our way."  
  
"Momma, don't tell Daddy about Goten just yet. It's still raining, and I couldn't bear to lose you guys too." I soon broke down into a fit of hysterics, as I listened to my mother talking to my father.  
  
"Hon, we're leaving right now. Just don't do anything drastic alright?"  
  
"Momma, I miss him so much."  
  
"I know you do honey. I'm on my way."  
  
I hung up the phone, and cried into my hands. Even though I was suffering with one of my greatest loss, I couldn't let my parents see me this way. I had to be strong. So I went back into the living room and sat on the couch. I tried to put on a brave face, but the tears seemed to overwhelm me the most. So I cried. I cried because I had lost my love, my family, and my best friend, and all in one day. For me it had been the worst day of my life, and there was no turning back the hands of time. Not this time. 


	2. Life or someting like it 2

Author's Notes: Thank everyone for their lovely reviews. You sure know how to make a gal feel all warm and gushy inside. Anyway this chapter is going to be just as sad, because the whole DBZ gang will find out what happened to their love ones. Also note that Goku will be in the other world. I love Goku as much as the next person, but he has a strange way of getting killed. Therefore he will be dead in this fic, but it wasn't as a result of the car accident. As if you guys didn't know that. Anyway enjoy the read, and let me know if you liked it or hated it. Trust me I'll smile like the Chester cat on a sunny day, if you say that you liked my story.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Gee I wonder what would happen if I said that they do? Hmmm. Let me try it out, Dbz characters belong to me in each and every right. Yes I claim sole ownership. They're mine, all mine. Mwhahhhaaaa. Wait a minute whose that? Wait .please don't hit me. Wait!! NOoooooooooooo! Ok I'll admit it. I told a lie The DBZ characters belong to Toonami and the powers that be. I've told the truth, now can you please remove that stick from my.assachhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Thank you. Sob. Sob.   
Vegeta stood by his bedroom window, staring out into a beautiful morning sunset. He couldn't help looking at his empty bed, without wondering where his wife was at that at that precise moment. If it weren't for the nightmare that he had just had, then he would have still been sleeping in the bed. He stood by the window, and his entire was covered with sweat. He looked over towards his bed, and noticed that his bed was also heavily soiled with perspiration as well.  
  
He tried recall exactly what his dream was about, but at that moment his mind was a total blank. He tried to remember why he awoke with his heart beating a mile a minute, and his body covered in sweat. Then suddenly it hit him. He remembered that he heard the sound of Bulma's voice, or rather the sound of Bulma screaming. His entire body shook with fear as he recalled the way his wife's scream sounded. He thought about the possibility that he was just overreacting, and that he had just had a bad night the night before.  
  
At the anniversary party, he had been feeling a little bit sick. So he decided that he was going to go home early. He intended to use that time to get some extra sleep, but as soon as he was getting ready to go he was stopped short by the sound of his daughter's voice. She had mentioned that she wanted to talk to him in private, and so instead of flying home he took the car instead. Arrangements were made that Trunks was going to take home Bulma as soon as the party had ended. So he drove his car back to his house, with his only daughter in tow.  
They rode in silence, until the peace was broken by the soft sobs coming from Bra. He tried to get her to open up, but she was so overwhelmed with emotions that she couldn't even speak until they got home. He wasn't able to get her to talk, until he gave a shot of whiskey to calm her nerves. He didn't think that his father, daughter talk would take so long. However, once she began to talk, there was stopping her. There were things that she told him, things that he didn't want to know about. However, she was his daughter and he wanted to be there for his baby girl.  
  
It took over five hours and three bottles of cheap whiskey, before she even revealed the real reason for her tears. She revealed that she had been aware of her husband's infidelity for the past year and half. She had no clue as to which woman he was sleeping with, but she assumed that he was messing around with one of her friends The assumption was made into a reality, when she walked in on him having an affair with one of her best friends. Originally she thought that he was messing around with Paris, and she even fathomed the thought that he was sleeping with a much older Launch.  
  
Imagine her surprise when she found her husband and Marron going at it like a bunch of wild rabbits. She had always assumed that it was some other woman who was sleeping with her life mate, but never in a million years would she have guessed that the woman in question was one of her best friends. When the two cheaters realized that they had just been caught, Marron had the nerve to smile and shrug her shoulders. It was bad enough that they were caught red handed, but to act like nothing even happened was the final straw for Bra.  
  
Bra explained to her father that she lunged at Marron, aiming to make her pay. The two fought tooth and nail, with Maaron being the victor. Then as Marron stood above a defeated Bra, her own husband had the nerve to point fingers and place all the blame on her. She then announced to her husband that the relationship was over, and walked out the room holding her head up high. She wasn't about to let them see her cry, and she definitely wasn't going to go back and beg Goten to take her back.  
  
Naturally Vegeta would be ranting and raving, cursing the spawn of Kakarrot for hurting his daughter. However, he had a calm disposition about him, which had Bra a little confused. Vegeta simply told his daughter to go sleep on it, and to try to forget Goten. She followed his advice, and went to her old bedroom. Meanwhile, Vegeta went to his room, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
Bra walked to her bedroom, still in shock over her father's behavior. She just wanted to go lie down, and forget about the whole Goten and Marron incident. She walked in her old bedroom, and she marveled at the appearance of the bedroom. She noticed that everything was still in its place. She was mildly surprised that her father didn't turn her bedroom into some type of training room. So she went to her bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her night was filled with dreams of him of her together. In the dream she felt like her heart was literally being torn from her body.  
  
She slept with horrible images floating through her head, until the telephone brought her out of her hate filled dreams the next morning. She imagined that it was Goten calling, and pleading for her to come home. She jumped out of the bed and answered the phone. She snatched up the phone, only to recognize Videl's voice on the other end. The news that Videl gave to her was almost like a dream come true. Goten was dead and gone.  
  
*That's what the cheating baka gets.  
  
However that dream quickly turned into a nightmare when she learned that her both her mother and brother also suffered the same fate as her cheating husband. She hung up the phone, and was suddenly feeling dizzy. She tried walking towards the door, to inform her father of the news. Suddenly she felt her feet fall from beneath her, and she quickly fainted.   
  
Vegeta on the other hand continually stared out of his bedroom window, still unaware that his only son and wife was now gone. He kept remembering the dream that he had, and was beginning to get a little worried. He walked out of his room, and towards the nearest telephone. He was sure that Bra wouldn't mind him using her phone, so he walked into her bedroom. He wasn't surprised to find Bra sleeping on the floor, and guessed that she didn't make it to her bed last night.  
  
He shook her shoulders lightly, and she finally woke up. She looked her father into his piercing blue eyes, too afraid to tell him that both Trunks and Bulma were gone. She suddenly broke down into tears, and her father pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"It's going to be O.K. baby." Vegeta said worriedly  
  
"No dad. You don't understand.I wished that he would die."  
  
"You're upset. Why don't you go get in the bed and rest a little bit?" He said still believing that she was talking about Goten's unfaithfulness.  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself for this. This is that brat's fault. I told you not to marry him to begin with, didn't I?"  
  
"Daddy you don't understand."  
  
"Perhaps I don't."  
  
"He's dead daddy. Videl needs us to go over to Pan's house to collect his belongings." She said despondently.  
  
"What that can't be. Surely there has to be some kind of mistake. That brat is a Say-jin warrior. What else did Videl say?"  
  
"She said that they're all gone daddy." She sobbed into her father's chest.  
  
"What are you talking about Bra?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"There has been some sort of car accident, and Videl wants us to come over. She wants to explain what happened."  
  
"I know this is hard, but I want you to go upstairs and rest. I'll go see what's this is all about." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy. It's my entire fault. It's my fault that they're all gone. Why didn't I just go home with Goten? Maybe they would've still been alive."  
  
"Bra! Will you stop it? This is not you're fault. We will get through this together. Goten got exactly what he deserved, and you're grieving over him?" Vegeta shouted out loud.  
  
"Daddy you don't understand."  
  
"Then help me to."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's all my fault. MY FAULT!" Bra shouted angrily.  
  
She shook from her father's embrace, and ran out of the bedroom. A few minutes later Vegeta heard the front door slam. He ran to the window in time to see Bra jumping into his car.  
  
*Damn brat. Now I'm going to have to fly all the way to that woman's house. I need find out what in the hell is going on. I've never seen the brat act that weird before. I mean one minute she's mad at that low life husband of hers, and now she acts like it's her fault that he's gone. What did she mean by their all gone? I need to get over there, and find out exactly going over there.   
  
Krillin was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for his wife. Normally he would wait until noon to cook for her, but lately her appetite had increased dramatically. Krillin didn't know why she was so hungry, and he definitely didn't want to upset her. He knew for certain that she wasn't pregnant, because she already took a pregnancy test to make sure that she wasn't. So he didn't know why she was as hungry as a vulture, but she definitely had an enormous appetite  
  
As he finished cooking, he neatly piled her plate on the serving tray. He walked towards the bedroom, with the tray shaking nervously in his hands. Once he arrived in the room, he was surprised to find his wife sitting up in the bed. She smiled at him as he walked up to her as sexily as he could, while he held on to the large tray. He set down the tray in her lap, and gave her an affectionate kiss.  
"Morning babe."  
  
"Krillin what are you doing?" She asked directly.  
  
"What? A man can't get up in the morning, and cook his beautiful wife breakfast?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What makes you think I did something? I've been the perfect gentleman." He said coyly.  
  
"Yeah I bet."  
"Ouch." He said mocking a faux pain in his heart.  
"You are aware that this is unnecessary?" She said impassively.  
"Everything I do for my wife is necessary. Come on and eat before it gets cold."  
"Krillin?"  
"Trust me, I've been a good boy." He said deviously.  
"Trust me he says." She smiled mischievously.  
  
Krillin picked up the fork, and scooped up a small portion of eggs. He lifted the fork, and placed it in her mouth. He watched her chew the food, and then smiled with appreciation. She greedily took the fork from him, and began stuffing the food in her mouth fast enough to rival Goku. In a matter of minutes she was all done, and was beginning to lean in to give Krillin a kiss. Then the telephone unexpectedly ranged, and they both were startled out of their little private moment. Krillin began to rise slowly from the bed, before 18 reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let it ring. You on the other hand, need to finish what you've started."  
"Look babe that could be an important call." He said pulling away from her kiss.  
"It could also be some annoying telemarketer too."  
  
"Let me just answer that, and then we'll play cops and robbers after I answer the phone. I promise."  
  
"How about we play bounty hunters instead? You can be the bounty hunter and I can be the crook."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me babe."  
  
Krillin ran to the phone, and picked it up the receiver. He answered the phone and was surprised to hear Videl's voice on the other end.  
  
"Krillin. Hey this is Videl. I hope that I'm not bothering you this morning. I need you and 18 to come over to Pan's house as soon as you can."  
  
"Gee.Videl actually I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can it possibly wait until later?"  
  
"Actually it's about Marron."  
  
"Is she still over there?"  
  
"Krillin there's been an accident, and I need you to come over as soon as possible."  
  
"Accident? What kind of accident?" He asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable discussing this over the phone. Just promise me that you'll come over as soon as possible."  
  
"Just tell me what's going on Videl."  
  
"I can't. I promised Pan that I wouldn't discussed what happened over the phone."  
  
"Damn it Videl! Tell me what happened!"  
  
"Just come over, and we'll talk about it there."  
Videl quickly hung up the phone, and Krillin stood there as a new wave of trepidation hit him. He ran his hand through his jet-black hair, as he nervously looked at his wife. She sat up in the bed, and began looking at Krillin apprehensively. When he didn't answer, she jumped out of the bed. She grabbed onto his shirt, and shook him like a rag doll.  
"Krillin what's going on? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
"Aw man."  
  
"Krillin! Speak to me. What's going on?"  
"Honey. We need to go over to Pan's house."  
"What on Earth for?" She said infuriatingly.  
  
"There's been some kind of accident, and Videl needs us to come over."  
  
"Did someone get hurt?"  
  
"She didn't say, but Marron's name was mentioned."  
  
"Marron? What about Marron? Is she hurt?" She asked as she continued shaking him harshly.  
  
"Grab your coat. I'm going to find out what's happening."  
  
"Are you sure that she said Marron's name?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Look we don't have time for this right now. Let's get out of here."  
  
Both Krillin and 18 took to flight, and flew as fast as they could to Pan's house. They tried hard to figure out what was happening, but no matter how hard they tried they still came up with nothing. Images of Marron with her hair in pigtails kept entering into Krillin's mind. Suddenly he feared the worst, and had to remain focused on flying safely to Pan's house. He had never felt this type of fear in all his life. He had faced many fearsome creatures that had him terrified, but this petrified him ways that he didn't think possible. He thought that he knew fear, but now he realized exactly what true fear felt like.  
18 also realized that being part android had kept her safeguarded from feeling many different emotions. However as news of an accident involving her only daughter began to spread, her emotions allowed her feel maternal instincts. At that precise moment she wanted nothing but to find her daughter, and consolingly tell her that she would be all right. It was these maternal instincts that told her that the feeling that she was feeling was fear. She didn't like this new feeling invading her body, and she reasoned that the only way to get over them was to make sure her daughter was all right.   
  
Videl waited until the last of all her family and friends gathered into Pan's living room. It was hard to imagine that just yesterday, everyone was just so happy. Now as it seems the news that she had to tell them, settled heavily on her heart. How could she look her husband in the face, and tell him that his baby brother was gone. How could she face 18 and Krillin, and tell them that their only daughter was dead as well. Then there was Chi Chi, Vegeta, and Bra, and she had to explain that a simple automobile accident took away their love ones.  
  
As these thoughts weighed heavily on her mind, Videl was somewhat relieved when she saw her daughter come down the stairs. Albeit she felt glad that her daughter was still alive, but she couldn't help feel guilty at the fact that she was glad because of it. She knew that she should be sad, and in a sense she was. However, she felt nothing but relief in knowing that her daughter was going to live another day. Was she an evil woman because she felt this way? Was she wrong in thanking the Grand Kai's above for sparing her daughter's life?  
  
At the same time as her heart became heavy, when she saw the look on her daughter's face. Pan appeared with red swollen eyes, and her hair was entangled all over her head. Pan looked over at her mother, who was at her side in a matter of minutes.  
  
Pan leaned against her mother, and cleared her throat. She looked at everyone, and a wave of apprehension hit. She realized that everyone would soon feel the way she did, and that was the one thing that she didn't want. However, they needed to know the truth, and so she opened her mouth to speak.  
"I had some very bad news to tell each and everyone of you."  
  
"Pan what's going on?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you just spit it out already? I don't have all day, you know." Vegeta said harshly.  
  
Pan burst out into tears, and Videl held her into her arms. She looked at Vegeta hardheartedly.  
  
"Vegeta, will you stop it! This is hard for Pan. Honey do you want me to tell them for you?"  
  
"No mom. I think I can handle it." Pan sobbed as she continued explaining what happened.  
  
"If you need me to take over, just let me know hon."  
  
"That won't be necessary mom."  
  
Pan paused as she looked over the entire room full of family and friends. They all looked at her worriedly, and she began to speak once again.  
  
"What I have to tell you guys, isn't going to be easy for me. It's still not easy for me, so just bear with me for a moment. Last night.two cops came to my door. They explained that there was a car accident, and that they needed me to identify the victims of the wreck. I complied, and was surprised to find out that my husband was killed in the accident."  
  
Suddenly the room filled with the voices of surprised, and grieving family members."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? There's no way that Trunks is dead. There's no way!" Vegeta shouted out in rage.  
  
Pan composed her self, and raised her hands in the air to calm down the frantic crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but it's true. Do you think that I would lie about something like that?"  
  
"My son.is he really gone." Vegeta said as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm afraid that he is, but that's not all that I wanted to say. Unfortunately there's more. My husband Trunks was identified by me in the morgue, as well as Goten, Bulma, and Marron."  
  
The room filled with screams, some filled with anguish and others filled with rage. It took a matter of minutes to calm everyone down, and then Pan continued.  
  
"They gave me their belongings, and I wanted to give them to you guys."  
  
"When did this happen?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Last night." Pan said quietly.  
  
"And you're telling us this now. Idiot! Don't you think that we would want to know this as soon as possible? Didn't it ever occur to you that they would've been all right, if you'd given them some sezun beans?"  
  
"I tried that already. That didn't work. They didn't revive. The cops told me about their accident too late. Believe me, if there was anything that I could've done I would've done it."  
  
"You didn't try hard enough damn it!" Vegeta hollered.  
"I tried everything that I could."  
  
"Did you now?" He shouted as he stood directly in front of her face.  
  
"I've lost him too you know. I lost my entire family, and there's nothing that I could do to change that fact. If I could trade my worthless life, in return for theirs, then I would do it in a heartbeat. I'm sorry that you lost both Bulma and Trunks, but I lost them too. It's not fair that I'll never see them again, and it's definitely not fair that you're taking this out on me. It's not my fault Vegeta." She said through a blanket of tears.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta remembered his daughter, and the knowledge that she wasn't here worried him to no end.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan. I didn't mean to upset you, but have you talked to Bra? What did you tell her? She believes this accident was her fault."  
  
"Why would she think something like that?" Pan asked confusedly  
"That's what I was trying to figure out. I'm afraid that she'll try something drastic."  
  
"Then let's go find her. We don't need anything else to go wrong today. Let's go." Gohan said almost too quietly.  
  
The group gathered up together in search of Bra, and they all left the room with a sense of purpose. They weren't ready to lose another one of their own. They knew that the possibility of Bra hurting herself was pretty high, and they knew exactly what she was feeling too. They too were feeling like they would rather die, but each person knew that they had to be strong for their other hurting family members. Now it seemed like Bra was the one in need of a good friend. So they all left the living room, all feeling despondent over their current situation. They went out in search of Bra, hoping against hope that she would be all right.   
  
There you go. The cat's out of the bag, and everyone knows the tragic news befalling the members of Dragon Ball Z. I hope that wasn't too long. I was really in the mood to write. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter. 


	3. Life or something like it 3

Life or something like it 3  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I can't express how grateful I am to hear that this story was as emotionally charge as I intended it to be. I just hope that you stick around for more of this fic, and I'll promise that you won't be disappointed. Unfortunately I had a death in my family, and I couldn't write until I was over that. That's the reason why it took so long writing this chapter. So I'm sorry for the delay. So here's to another great chappie. Oh yeah misspelling are abound.  
  
Disclaimer: No, these characters do not belong to me.  
  
Dedications: Aznlilsmall Kirby-Yep I'm 28, Dark Gohan's Onna, Tyleet, Kutie Pan, Marsmoon Star, Inusayian Princess, Devilstitan. Thank you guys/gals for the kind words. I hope you enjoy the latest story.   
  
Bra Briefs had been feeling a wide array of different emotions coursing through her body. The thought that her mother and her brother were now gone, was enough to send her over the edge. In the course of the night, she had lost it all. She had lost everything that had meant anything in her life, and for once she didn't know what to do.  
  
Her life now seemed empty, like a hollow shell with no insides. She wanted her old life back, even if that meant having Goten back in her life as well. She could deal with his infidelity, if someone could erase this whole day away. If someone could turn back the hands of time, then she would've taken him in her arms and forgiven him.  
  
There was no way that she could lie to herself. She still loved Goten with all of her heart, regardless of the things that he had done. She still longed to hold him in her arms, like nothing ever happened. However, it was too late now. Her husband lie dead, and not even the sezun beans could bring them back.  
  
She wanted to end it all, but the fear that this action would crush her father prevented her from doing so. She thought about how easy it would be to end things at that instant, because at that precise moment she was standing on a high cliff overlooking the ocean. She could easily fall to her death, by jumping into the murky water below. She could have, but she dared not to.  
  
Her love for her father suddenly overwhelmed her, and she knew that she couldn't go through with her decision to end her own life. If she were to die today, then Vegeta wouldn't have any family left. Of course Pan shared their say-jin heritage, but she was in no way a blood relation. There remained only one person that was a blood relation of the Prince of all Say- jins, and that was Bra. In essence she was all that her father had, and she wasn't going to purposely destroy that.  
  
She wanted to go back home, and console her father. Vegeta may normally act like a hard ass, but in reality he was really a big softie. Bra tried to think about what her father was doing at that precise moment.  
  
*I wonder if he has heard the news yet? Is he crying? Daddy never cries, but will he cry now?  
  
There has never been a time that she has ever seen her father cry. There had been times when she saw him mad, but never did he cry. This had to hurt him, and Bra cursed herself for not being there for her dad when he needed her most. She needed to be home. So she turned around and went in search of her father.  
  
  
  
I had been searching for Bra for the past three hours, and we still came up empty handed. As much as I cared for my best friend, I would have much rather be at home grieving my own loss. I didn't mean to be so self- centered, but I had my own problems that I had to deal with. I needed to call the funeral pallor to make the necessary arrangements, and I had only one day left to do so. It seemed like I hadn't had a decent night's sleep, since that terrible night when I found out my husband was gone.  
  
I often found myself wondering if Trunks could see me from the other world. My Grandpa would always tell me that there were times when he would get special permission to look in on us, and I hoped and prayed that Trunks would get the same privilege. I know that he wasn't with us in the physical form, but knowing that he was still with me in a spiritual sense made me feel a little better.  
  
I wondered if he missed me like I missed him. I wondered if they were treating him right, and most of all I wondered if my family was up there together. I don't think that I would be able to bear it if they were all alone, especially him.  
  
I can't believe that I miss him this much. Why him? Why not me? Why was he taken away at a time like this? I wanted to tell him that a part of him was growing inside of me. I wanted him to know that he was going be a father for the first time in his life. Why was he denied the simple pleasure in knowing that he was going to be a dad? Surely the Grand Kai would allow him to look down on me, when it was time for me to deliver the baby. I could do nothing but hope and pray at this point.  
  
I suddenly had a feeling of unease settle through my body, and I suddenly felt very weak. I don't know if it was a result of me walking through all this heat for three hours, or if it was a result of my pregnancy. I took a seat on the ground, and I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't stay out here in all this heat, and I decided that I was going to go back home.  
  
As I sat on the hot ground, I saw images of Trunks dance through my head. I missed him so much, that I sat there and I broke down in tears. There were people out on the street and they all gave me a look of concern. There were even a few people that stopped by, and asked me if I was all right. I could do nothing but nod my head up and down, as heavy tears continued to fall out of my eyes. How could they understand what I was going through? How could they heal the wounds in my heart, when I didn't even have the strength to heal them myself? How could they know, the pain that I was going through.  
  
So I sat there and cried, and for a moment I forgot about everything else other than my love for my late husband. I don't know how long I sat there, but there was a sudden noise behind me that broke me out of my reverie. I glanced back over my shoulder, and I noticed that Vegeta was making his way towards me. I hurriedly turned around, and tried to wipe away my tears. The last thing that I needed was this cocky prick telling me that I should be stronger. To hear him say it, I did have say-jin blood after all. I was supposed to be stronger than this.  
  
So as he made his way over to me, I turned my head so that I couldn't see him. He reminded me too much of Trunks, and I avoided looking into his eyes. Trunks had his father's eyes, and I couldn't look him in the face knowing that I was going to see my husband in his eyes. I felt his kai as he sat next to me, and I pulled my knees up to my chest. When I felt the tears returning, I buried my head in my lap and I cried  
  
I felt a tender hand caress my back, and a weird new emotion stirred deep in me. I don't know if it was because another man had been caressing me, or if it was because he caressed me the same way that Trunks would whenever I was depressed. I wanted nothing more than to push his hand away from me, but something deep down refused to budge. At that precise moment I hated myself so much, because here I was enjoying the way Vegeta's hands felt against my back. I shouldn't be thinking about such impure thoughts, but here I was trying to pretend that Vegeta's hands were my husbands.  
  
As if he could read my mind, Vegeta snatched his hand back, and placed them in his lap. I looked over at him, and I was surprised that he looked the way he did. His body was covered in sweat, and his eyes were blood shot red. He was breathing heavily, and there was something deep down inside that told me that there was something wrong with him. Vegeta was one of the strongest men that I knew, and I don't ever recall there being a time when he was sick.  
  
I felt a sudden wave of panic rushing through my body, and I was aware that I wasn't ready to lose another friend this soon. So I raised a shaky hand to his sweaty forehead, and I immediately noticed that he was burning up. He tenderly grabbed my hand, and removed it from his forehead. I was surprised to see that he continued holding on to my hand, and that he looked at me with a look of concern.  
  
"We have been looking for you. We found Bra, and she's at home." He said tenderly.  
  
"Vegeta, you're burning up."  
  
"That's not important brat. We need to get you out of this sun."  
  
"And we need to get you to a doctor." I said angrily.  
  
"The last thing that I need is some good for nothing doctor, picking and prodding at me!"  
  
I stood up and I glowered down at him. He sure could be stubborn when he wanted to, and I found myself wondering how in the world Bulma was able to get along with him. He sat there and looked up at me, and I crossed my arms across my chest.  
  
"You need to get to a doctor."  
  
"Look, the last thing that I need is some spawn of Kakkarot telling me what I need. Now let's go home, before they send out another search party for us."  
  
"Please Vegeta. Don't do this to me. I can't lose you too. I. I. I don't know what I would do if I lost someone else." I said as I began crying in my hands again.  
  
I don't know when or how Vegeta stood up that fast, but I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist. I cried into his shirt until it was soaked with tears, and never once did he move away. I was glad that he was there, and that I could cry openly around him. Normally I would have been intimidated to cry in front of him, but something about the way that he held me was comforting. I pulled back only to see a pair of dark orbs staring down at me. The concern was still there on his face, as he grabbed my hands in his.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I will be fine, but what we need to do is get you out of this heat."  
  
"Why do you insist on worrying about me, when it's you that's sick?"  
  
"I may be a little under the weather, but you're the one that's with child."  
  
"How do you know about that? I haven't told anyone that I was pregnant."  
  
His traditional smirk crossed his face as he looked down at me.  
  
"I can feel its kai."  
  
"But how is that possible?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"That baby that you're carrying is going to be very powerful one day. The energy that he or she is emitting lets me know that they will be one very powerful say-jin. Now let's go home."  
  
Vegeta slipped his arm around my waist, and we turned around to leave. Suddenly Vegeta's knees buckled from under him, and I grabbed onto his waist before he could fall. He tried to stand up, and had to lean on me for support. I wondered what was wrong with him.  
  
"Vegeta, what's going on with you?"  
  
"It's the bond that Bulma and I shared. I didn't think that this would happen this soon though."  
  
We continued walking to my car, until we made it there barely. I helped Vegeta into the car, and I hurried to get into my seat. I started the engine, and looked over at him. His breathing became labored, and the feeling of fear invaded my body once again. He looked at me, and tried to encourage me to drive the car.  
  
"What is this about some bond. I've heard about it, but I don't know what it means."  
  
"A bond is like a link that bonds you to your mate. Once that bond is broken through death, the surviving member will most likely die as well. That's why you must promise me something Pan."  
  
"What is it Vegeta?"  
  
"Promise me that you will find another mate before you end up like me. This bond crap isn't something that you would want to play around with, especially in your condition."  
  
"Vegeta, what are you talking about?"  
  
"This broken bond crap really hurts like hell, and the only way to stop it is to find another mate. I want you to give my only grandchild a chance to live, because if you don't find a suitable mate then you and your baby will die."  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about? I don't understand the logic behind what you are saying."  
  
"This is quite natural for our species. We were born to fight, and nothing else. When we consummate a relationship with someone we make a bond with him or her. That's why I never bonded with another female on Vegtai. Well that's until I met Bulma. I couldn't help it. I loved her, and now she's gone."  
  
I stared in his face for a second, surprised to see the look upon Vegeta's face. It was a look that I'd never thought that I'd see. I guess I must have stared too long, and I wasn't watching the road. I suddenly heard Vegeta shout off a bunch of expletives, and I forced my eyes to look back at the road.  
  
"What are you trying to do onna? Keep your eyes on the road. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to kill me before this virus has a chance to!"  
  
"Virus? I thought you said that this was a result of the bond that you shared with Bulma?"  
  
"It is, but I used the word virus for the lack of a better word. Besides if you keep driving like a mad woman then this broken bond will be the last of my worries."  
  
"I just want to get you home. You're turning all red. I'm worried about you Vegeta."  
  
"Well don't be. I can take care of myself just fine. Now will you just watch the road?"  
  
"You really did love her huh?"  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at me. His expression was unreadable, and I couldn't discern if he was still mad at me or not. That scowl that he wore on his face daily made reading him darn near impossible. Still I watched him from the corner of my eye, and there was an unmistakable look of sadness written all over his face.  
  
"How could I not? She was the first woman that ever loved me. She was the only one that really cared about me."  
  
"Vegeta, that's not true."  
  
"She was the only one that cared."  
  
"Vegeta we all care about you. Why can't you see that?"  
  
I waited for him to answer, but when he didn't I turned to look at him. I felt my pulse quicken when I noticed that his eyes were now closed. I reached out, and placed my index finger on the underside of his neck, hoping to find a pulse. When I felt the rhythmic pulsation of his heart beating, I leaned back into my chair and relaxed a little. He was still alive, but the fact that he didn't stir when I touched him had me worried.  
  
I continued to drive home in silence mulling over the things that Vegeta told me. There was a part of me that was frightened at this revelation, and there was still a part of me that didn't want to believe the words Vegeta spoke. However, the proof was sitting right next to me, and it was currently passed out in the passenger seat.  
  
Maybe he spoke the truth, and I was trying to ignore it. Somehow I knew that I couldn't ignore it forever, because time wasn't on my side. Look how fast it took for Vegeta to get like this. Was there a possibility that I would end up just like him, and what would happen if I didn't find another mate? Would I really die just as Vegeta predicted? It wasn't as simple as that though. I didn't want to find another mate, and I surely didn't want to die. As a matter of fact, who was there that I could possible mate with? The only available suitor's that were left was Vegeta, Tien, and Piccolo. All three men were many years older than me, and I was sure that none of them ever thought of me in a more than friendly way. Besides I just wanted to spend my time alone envisioning the way Trunks used to look at me. I just wanted to forget the fact that he was now gone away from my life.  
  
I must have been so caught up in my thoughts, that before I knew it I was home. I quickly opened the door to my car, and I jumped out. I went to the passenger side of the car, and I opened the door. Vegeta's heavy body fell into my arms, and I pulled him out of the car. He was really heavy for a man of his size, and I found myself struggling just to keep him upright. I looked over towards my house, and I called out to anyone that could hear me. Pretty soon my mother and father rushed out of the house, and my dad grabbed Vegeta in his arms. Pretty soon everyone else followed behind, and they all looked at me wanting to know answers, especially Bra.  
  
"What happened to my dad Pan?"  
  
"I don't know. He was talking about some kind bond being broken, and he passed out in my car."  
  
"I was afraid that this might happen, but not as fast as it did." Gohan said as he pulled Vegeta's weightless body inside Pan's house.  
  
"What is all of this talk about broken bonds, and finding another mate? What does that mean daddy?" Pan said exasperatedly.  
  
"It means that Vegeta's dying." He said as he struggled to pull Vegeta up the stairs.  
  
"What? There's no way that he's dying. Why are you lying?" Bra shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra, but it's the truth. This is a part of our heritage, and unfortunately for you, Pan, and your father it's also a reality that you're not going to make it either."  
  
"Daddy why are you saying that. Haven't we had enough deaths in this family already, and now you're saying that there might be more."  
  
Gohan opened up the door to Pan's bedroom, and walked over to the bed. He laid Vegeta on his back, and instructed Videl to get a wet washcloth. He covered up Vegeta's body with the heavy blanket that was on the bed. He needed to get Vegeta to sweat out his fever, and so he turned up the heat on the thermostat. After he was done he walked over to his daughter, and he stood in front of her. Bra was crying on Pan's shoulder, and he waited until both of their eyes settled on him.  
  
"Will there be any more deaths?" Bra asked through a veil of tears.  
  
"Yes there will be more, unless you find another mate to bond with. I'm afraid that it might be too late for Vegeta, since he has displayed some of the symptoms associated with losing a bonded mate."  
  
"Symptoms? Is there some kind of process that we have to go through before we die?" Pan asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly sure about the particular order that they go in, but I know a few of the symptoms that will most likely occur. My dad told me that a high fever is the first symptom to watch out for. The other symptoms include paranoia, increased heart rhythm that could result in a heart attack. There's also the risk of depression, and chills. Lost of appetite is another factor, and sometimes the body will shake uncontrollably."  
  
"Why is this happening to us?" Bra said.  
  
"We're say-jins. It's our blessing, but at the same time it's our curse. The only chance at survival would be to find another mate. Time is not on your side, and there's nothing that I could do to stop this. I really wished that I could change this, but I can't. The knowledge that I might lose my only daughter, her best friend, and a man that I learned to respect a great deal is really tearing apart. I really don't think I strength to do this Pan. I can't lose you too." Gohan said.  
  
Tears spilled from his face, but he still stood tall and proud. Pan let go of her best friend, and walked over to her dad.  
  
"Daddy don't you dare cry, and don't you give up on me. Don't give up on any of us. We're say-jins, and we're not going to let this defeat us. This family line has stood up and fought for what we believed in. We have fought tooth and nail against the likes of Majin- Buu, Cell, and Frieza. Did they stop us? No. Could they defeat us? Hell no. We're say-jins, and say-jins don't give up without a fight. You should know that better than anybody here."  
  
A noise from the back of the room caught everyone's attention. They turned around to see Vegeta straining to sit up in the bed.  
  
"Finally there's a say-jin among us worthy of the name." Vegeta said.  
  
"You should be resting." Bra said.  
  
"You want me to sit here and deteriorate? That's not the say-jin way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do."  
  
Everyone watched on as Vegeta stood to his feet, and walked out of the room. For once that day they all felt a little better. They were about to walk out the room, when Vegeta stuck his head back in the room. He looked at Pan, and he flashed her that trademark smirk. She questioned him with her eyes, as he cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"Well are you going to tell them, or should I? This crowd needs a little good news."  
  
Pan smiled at the man, and she turned around to face her family and friends.  
  
"I'm glad that Vegeta brought that up, and he couldn't have picked a better time for either. So thank you Vegeta. What I have to tell you is that some blessings have come from this tragedy. As a matter of fact, I'm glad to announce that I am pregnant. That was last gift that Trunks gave to me, and I want to share this wonderful gift with each and every one of you."  
  
Pretty soon hugs and kisses were given, and the mood changed drastically from that of a somber one to that of a happy one. It was a much-needed distraction from the knowledge of their dearly departed ones. Even if it was a short distraction, everyone welcomed it. That is everyone but one lone figure. She watched on as everyone wore smiles on their faces, and pretended like nothing bad had ever happened.  
  
*How can they act like this, when my daughter is dead and gone? They never cared about anyone but themselves. They will pay. They all will pay, and I won't forgive them for this. They all will die, the same way that my daughter did.  
  
No one noticed that 18 had walked out of the room, and no one noticed that she had a look of anger written all over her face. It was a look she wore before she married Krillen, and there was nothing but hatred in her heart. It was a look that she wore now, and if anyone were to stop her right then and there she might have killed someone. For she was not the same girl that everyone here knew and loved. She was the killing machine pent on destroying humankind, starting with the doctors at that so called hospital. They would pay for not saving her child, and she aimed at killing each and every one of them.  
  
  
  
Wow that was long. I worked on this story for the entire day, and I hope that you guys/gals liked it. I know I misspelled a lot of names, but I didn't have anything here with the correct spelling. So I'm sorry. Anyway in the next chapter 18 goes on a rampage. The funeral is about to take place. Vegeta tries to defeat this whole broken bond process, and he unleashes his anger out on Pan and Bra. The next chapter will be another emotional roller coaster. Did anyone notice that I tried to lighten the somber mood? Until then T.T.F.N. 


	4. Life or something like it 4

Life or something like it 4  
  
Author's Notes: I wanted to verify the reason that Vegeta didn't seem like himself. First there was the broken bond between himself and Bulma. In this particular fic the broken bond weakens a say-jin to the point of intense pain being felt by that surviving mate. Does that make any sense? No I didn't think so. Let's just say that when a say-jin's mate dies, they will become weaker. Then they will lose their will to live, and become weaker until they eventually die. Vegeta has shown advanced stages of this broken bond thing, and he is aware that he will die, and it hurts like you know what. Let me just put this image in your head. Picture yourself getting your pinkie finger shut in a car door, ten times in a row. That's the kind of pain Vegeta is feeling, of course multiplied by fifty. So yeah Vegeta's in pain, but he's trying to be strong and tough.  
  
Also for those wanting to know why Vegeta's being nice to Pan, well here's the reason. Pan is pregnant with his first grandchild. What man isn't nice to a pregnant lady? He can also sympathize with her loss, and being a jerk like he usually is wouldn't sit right with him. Thus he's nice. Sure he can be mean, but he's not a totally jerk. He does have a soft side. I mean look at how he spoils and dotes on Bra. So he's just trying to be nice to Pan. I also wanted to verify that this is really just a filler chapter. So don't be too disappointed with this chapter. Enough of my ramblings. Let's get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. Can we start reading the story now?  
  
  
  
It was days like this that Lisa didn't particular like her job. It was a job that dealt with death on a regular basis, and it was a job that she was beginning to hate more and more each day. A person had to be emotionally strong to deal with some of the things that came through those mortuary doors, and for years Lisa had been. It wasn't until recently that she found herself sitting at her desk, and she was crying like she was a newborn baby. She cried for the four strangers whom she had never met, and she wondered why she was suddenly struck with a pain so strong. One would think that the deceased were members of her very own family.  
  
She normally wouldn't get emotionally involved in her cases, but for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming loss for the young girl who had lost her husband. She too knew of the grief of losing a husband, and it was painful to watch a woman so young lose the only man that she has ever loved.  
  
Her tears were still falling heavily, when the sound of the fax machine interrupted her somber mood. She stood uneasily to her feet, and she walked over to the machine. She pulled the fax paper from the machine, and noticed that it was the release forms from the funeral home that Pan had requested. She quickly scanned over the paperwork, and realized that she needed to sign the document. Once she had her signature on the paper, then the funeral home could pick up the bodies in preparation for the funeral. This was the basic procedure, and Lisa quickly signed the paper. Then she faxed the document back to the funeral home, and now she just had to wait for someone to come and pick up the bodies.  
  
After she was finished with that, she sat back down at her desk. Her mind wandered back towards the young girl again. Her heart went out to that young girl who had lost not only her husband, but she lost her mother in law, uncle, and friend.  
  
She thought about wanting to hang up her gloves, and retire from this macabre lifestyle. She had been in this business for over twenty years, and she was beginning to think that she was getting too old for this kind of work.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't even heard the sounds of the door being opened. She was suddenly surprised to find a young blonde woman staring down at her with icy blue eyes. She quickly jumped up out of her seat. She didn't know if it was because of her nerves or if it was because this young woman scared her.  
  
Lisa noticed the way that the woman was staring at her, and it made her a little uneasy. She walked over to the blonde, and a smile spread across her face. She extended her hand, and waited for the woman to shake her hand. When the lady didn't accept the offered hand, Lisa dropped it back to her side.  
  
"Hi. My name is Lisa. How can I help you today?"  
  
"I'm here to see my daughter." 18 said coldly.  
  
"What's her name?" Lisa said as she walked over to her desk. She thumbed through some paperwork as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Marron." (A.N. I don't know Marron's last name. So if anybody knows her last name, please let me know.)  
  
"Let's see. Actually, Pan Briefs has already identified the bodies, but if you still want to view the body you're more than welcomed."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" 18 said impassively.  
  
They walked into the mortuary, and Lisa lead 18 to her daughter's remains. She opened the silver box, and pulled it out until it came to a complete stop. She slowly removed the white blanket that covered the young girl, and watched on as the lady stood there unmoving.  
  
"Where is the doctor that worked on my child?" 18 said.  
  
"That would be Doctor Munroe." Lisa said uneasily.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's in room 48. It's on the second floor. Do you need to speak with him?"  
  
"No. I'm here to kill him."  
  
"Kill him?" Lisa said confusedly.  
  
"That's what I said. Now you can either go get the doctor, or you can die. The choice is yours."  
  
Lisa quickly took the threat for what it was, and she quickly walked out of the room. However, she didn't go to see Doctor Munroe. Lisa went straight to the security guards. There was a small part of her that felt guilty for ratting the woman out, but it was this one small act of betrayal that was going to be her downfall.  
  
She watched in horror as the security guards marched into her office, only to be blown up in a matter of minutes. She watched on as the woman walked up to her, and her hand was poised out to strike out with a cruel vengeance.  
  
"I was going to spare you, but because of your treachery you will die." 18 said coldly.  
  
Lisa watched on as energy formed from her hands, and watched it quickly descend upon her. In a matter of minutes darkness fell upon her, and the sound of her husband's voice could be heard far off. It was a sound that welcomed her to her death, and she had never been happier. There was the man that she loved, and now she could finally join him.  
  
However, 18 continued her mad rampage until there was nothing left but debris and corpses. After her mad tirade was over, she made her way back to the mortuary. She had been careful not to destroy the morgue boxes.  
  
So she made her way towards her daughter's body, and she gently picked up the girl. She carried her lifeless body out of the ruined hospital, and took off into the sky. Her daughter was dead, but she had plans for her daughter's remains. As a matter of fact she had plans for the rest of mankind, and those plans included death and destruction.  
  
  
  
Pan was in her room, and she was currently packing her clothes in a small suitcase. Earlier she had made arrangements with Bra, and she was going to stay with her until the funerals were over. In a sense the two girls thought that this would be for the best, because it would give both girls the chance to keep a watch out for one another. Pan realized that being alone with her thoughts would eventually drive her mad.  
  
Of course there were a few objections from her immediate relatives. Her parents had wanted her to come home, and for a while she was going to do just that. That was until Bra pulled her little disappearing act, and Pan realized that Bra couldn't be trusted to be left alone until she was over this.  
  
Pan wasn't sure if she was ever going to get over the loss of her husband. She couldn't bear to think of life without him in it, and she certainly never thought that she would raise a child alone. That was another thing to think about. As she continued to pack up her belongings, the phone suddenly ranged scaring her out of her reverie. She walked over to the phone, and she suddenly became afraid that this phone call would bring more bad news. So she picked up the phone with apprehension, and placed the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Hello." Pan said nervously.  
  
"May I speak with a Mrs. Pan Briefs?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Briefs. My name is David, and I'm from Paradise Funeral home. I'm calling to confirm the number of pickups that you have scheduled for today. I have that you have four pickups for today. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Actually there is. We have only three bodies in our possession."  
  
"What! That can't be! I was just there a few days ago, and all four bodies were there. Are you telling me that a body is missing? How is that even possible?"  
  
"Well there was an apparent attack on the hospital, and there's cops buzzing all over this place. Fortunately the morgue wasn't damaged, and we were able to get the bodies of Bulma, Trunks, and Goten out of there. However, Marron's cadaver wasn't here. Do you want us to prepare the remaining three individuals for burial?"  
  
"What I want is for you to find that missing body!"  
  
"Look I'll do what I can Mrs. Briefs, but you have to understand that certain parts of the hospital have been blocked off by the cops. If there is any further developments I'll give you a call, but for now I'm going to take the other cadavers to the pallor."  
  
"Well I guess that you can do that. I won't be at this number, so you're going to have to call me at this number."  
  
Pan gave David Bra's phone number, because that's where she was going to be. After she hung up the telephone, she sat on her bed and cried.  
  
  
  
18 landed at an underground lab, and she immediately noticed the pod that held Dr. Gero. She walked over to the pod, and then she looked down at her lifeless daughter. She prayed that she was doing the right thing by reawakening the remains of Dr. Gero.  
  
Even though the first android of Dr. Gero had been destroyed, there had been a back up plan that both 17 and 18 were aware of. Of course 18 hadn't planned on ever reawakening the android, but anger and revenge dug it's way into her heart.  
  
This particular prototype was bigger and better than the original android, and it even had more firepower to it. The android had built in guns and cannons, and it was nearly indestructible. The Z fighters wouldn't stand a chance against this type of machine.  
  
The very thought of the Z fighters brought images of her husband to her mind. She was aware that he loved her, and there was always going to be a place in her heart for him. She also realized that by reawakening Dr. Gero, she would eventually have to fight the only man that she ever loved. She realized that there was a possibility that she would have to kill Krillin, and she was aware that he was going to do everything he could to protect his friends. Even if that meant fighting against his wife, she was positive that he would fight alongside those mortals. So she prepared to fight him to the death if he so much as looked at her the wrong way, regardless of her feelings for him.  
  
She gently placed her daughter down on the cold ground, and she began typing the codes that were going to reanimate Dr. Gero. She continued to type in the codes until the lid of the pod opened. Dr. Gero sat up, and looked at 18. He got out of the pod, and then he stood up as straight as he could. Suddenly his attention was directed towards the dead woman at his feet. He questioned 18 with his eyes, and she began to speak.  
  
"Dr. Gero. I wanted to see if we could use her body to make another android."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"We'll need more fighters. There are now 3 Saiyans, and their powers have increased dramatically."  
  
"Then it shall be done."  
  
18 watched on as the android picked up her daughter, and made his way towards the lab. She kept hoping and praying that she was doing the right thing, and suddenly an image of the Z fighters laughing as if nothing was wrong entered her mind. Suddenly a new feeling of anger and hate seemed to overwhelm her. She told herself that she was doing the right thing, and that the world was going to feel the same pain that she was now feeling. So she turned around and went into the lab with Dr. Gero. Soon the time for destruction would fall upon mankind, and only the androids would reign supreme.  
  
That's it! Well originally there was more to this chapter, but it would've been too long. So I cut the story in half. However, I'm not going to post the other half until next week. (3-day weekend.) I also know that this wasn't my best work. Please stop beating me with that metal hanger. I'm sorry. Anyway.ouch.ouch. The next chapter is a little clearer than this chapter.  
  
Next chapter. (The funeral.) Also the funeral also has a few uninvited guests, and they are going to ruin the whole thing. Also android Marron makes her debut, and they will find out that she's a force to be reckoned with. It's going to be husband against wife, wife against mistress. However when Dr. Gero makes his appearance, the gang realizes that he doesn't want to fight. Rather he's there to get new recruits for his android war, and Pan will do anything to stop him, and she doesn't care that she's carrying a baby. She refuses to let Dr. Gero go through with his sickening plans. Will someone step in and fight for Pan, or will she go toe to toe with Dr. Gero. (Hey that rhymed) Will it be Vegeta? Will Dr. Gero succeeded in his plans? What's this about Pan's baby? The baby will do what? Most importantly will there be any more deaths? Stick around for the answer next time in Life or something like it. 


	5. Life or something like it 5

> Life or something like it 5  
  
Author's Notes: It's been too long. Like I mentioned before I am currently  
writing on my fics once again. Now for the reason why I haven't written  
anything in a while. My computer has had a virus. I've been out of town.  
I've been lazy. My computer got the virus again. Then I lost my internet  
when I changed telephone providers, and now I'm back. All these statements  
are true, and I will do my best to update all my stories. Oh yea...I'm  
typing off of WordPad because the virus on my computer wiped out MS Word,  
and I have no idea where my disk is. So there may be spelling errors here  
and there.
> 
> Disclaimer: Is it mine? No. Sadly none of the characters here belong to me.  
Sorry. Also the eulogy was taken from I used bits and  
pieces from Jill Dando's eulogy, because I felt that it was a heartfelt  
eulogy. It was detrimental that I used a strong eulogy, to convey the  
seriousness of this loss in this fic. I hope that I didn't offend anyone by  
using bits and pieces of this eulogy, and if I did then I'm truly sorry.  
Enjoy the read.  

> 
> It was a nice sunny day, a day where the sun was out and the birds were  
chirping. However today was the day that Bulma Briefs, Trunks Briefs, Goten  
Son, and Marron Chestnut were all laid to rest. Sure it was a beautiful  
day, one that was filled with heartache and loss.
> 
> Everyone that was anyone was there, with the exception of 18 and Marron.  
Technically Marron's body was never recovered, but they decided to bury her  
coffin in remembrance of her. There was not a single dry eye at the burial,  
and there wasn't anything anyone could do but listen to what the priest had  
to say. "We gather here together to mourn the loss of four great individuals. Bulma  
Briefs, a mother of two. She was a loving mother and wife, who have greatly  
contributed to the economic growth through her company Capsule Corporation.  
Then there is Trunks Briefs, a loving husband, son, and older brother.  
Sadly he won't be in our presence to witness the birth of his own child,  
and we can only pray that he will be able to witness the life he brought  
into this world in the other world. He will be missed not only as a family  
man, but also as the head and CEO of one of the largest corporations on the  
face of the planet. 
> 
> Then there was Goten Son, a loving husband and son. He will be missed for  
the contributions he made in reference to Capsule Corps, and Dojo's across  
the world. He was a great student, friend, and business partner who will be  
greatly missed. Goten knew how to put a smile on almost anybody's face, and  
that quality about him will be sorely missed.
> 
> Finally there's Marron Chestnut, a beautiful daughter. She leaves behind  
her loving parents, and a host of family and friends. She was off in  
college, hoping to make something better of herself. It's a shame that her  
dreams had to fade away, never to be seen again. Each of these four individuals had their own special spark that made them  
truly unique, and they will all be missed. Our love and our sympathy go out  
to the Briefs, Sons, and the Chestnuts families during their time of  
mourning. We have come give thanks for all the love and laughter that  
these four wonderful beings have contributed. While we all mourn deeply from their passing let us bow our heads for a  
moment of silence...Now Let us give thanks that Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and  
Marron lived their lives to the fullest, and to commerate the memory of  
their lives let us all stand. Let us place a single red rose on their final  
resting place, in remembrance of our love for them. Everyone could you  
please stand." Everyone that was there walked over to the four caskets, and they laid a  
single red rose on top of the casket. Once they were all done and seated,  
the priest looked over the crowd and said his last words.  
"May Bulma Briefs, Trunks Briefs, Marron Chestnut, and Goten Son rest in  
peace."  

> 
> 18 watched on as Gero reawakened her daughter back to life. It wasn't  
anything like she expected to say the least. Her daughter sat up straight  
like a mindless zombie, and the thought that her daughter was truely gone  
ate away at her insides.  
  
Being an android for as long as she was, she quickly realized that she had  
been taking life for granted. In the back of her mind she was aware that  
she was going to lose her family at some point in her life, and that she  
would continue to live on despite this. However she wasn't expecting to  
lose her only child this soon.  
  
She had used Dr. Gero in order to reawaken her daughter, and now as she  
stared in wide eyed wonder she soon realized her mistake. Her daughter may  
now be an android, but in essence she was still dead. She would never see  
the bright smile that graced her daughter's face, nor would she see the  
sparkle that always shined in her eyes.  
No her daughter may be alive in the physical sense, but emotionally she had  
to accept the fact that her only child was gone. She realized that she woud  
never see her child alive again, at least not in the way that she wanted.  
  
It made her ill to see her daughter's body jerking back and forward as Dr.  
Gero typed in her central commands, that allowed her stiff body to  
reanimate back to life. However it was the thought that she now had blood  
on her hands that made her physically sick. She had not only killed a bunch  
of innocent people, but now she was going to be responsible for the deaths  
of some of her friends. Not only that but the blood of even more innocents  
were going to stain her already ruined hands once again.  
  
18 realized that she had to stop Dr. Gero's attempt of making her child  
into a mindless killing machine, something which she promised herself that  
she would never revert to once again. She would be damned if she allowed  
her child to become something that she spent years trying to avoid. For the  
life of her friends and family she had to stop the reanimation proess  
before it was too late.  
  
  
It was a typically beautiful day, as it always was on the other world. The  
sky was still ever so beautiful, and the beauty surrounding the heavens  
made those there grateful that they'd be spending all eternity there.  
However the peaceness and serenity was disruppeted by a group of angry  
Saiyans and humans, that strongly believed that their deaths was a simple  
mistake.  
  
King Kai as well as Dende had listened to the group of adults ranting and  
raving about their untimely deaths. A group of onlookers gathered around  
the bickering adults, wondering why their peace and quiet had been  
disrupted. Dende sweatdropped at the malicious look the angry Saiyans were  
giving him, and tried to think of a way calming them down.
> 
> "Listen you guys I know that you're upset..." Dende started. "Upset? Upset? You have no idea just how upset I am! How can you stand  
there and tell me not to get upset, when I'm standing here as A DEAD  
MAN!!!" Trunks shouted as he waved his hands around frantically in the air,  
trying to prove a point. "Now Trunks that's no way to speak to Dende like that. He's only trying to  
make you guys understand that what's happened can not be changed." King Kai  
spoke up. Goten walked around in circles, and abruptly stopped in his tracks. He  
turned towards King Kai and looked him squarely in the eye "There's no more dragonballs right?" Goten asked. "Right." "And we're dead for good right?" 
> 
> "Right."
> 
> "And you knew that this little accident was going to happen. Right?" Goten  
said as his eyebrows scrunched up into a frown, as he shot a look in  
Dende's direction. 
> 
> "Right."Dende finished up for King Kai.
> 
> "SO WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US OR SOMETHING? YOU'RE THE FRICKING GUARDIAN OF THE EARTH, AND THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE WAS WARN US. I MEAN YOU OWE US, ALL OF US STANDING HERE DENDE. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE SAVED THAT PLANET, AND YOU LET US GET WIPED OUT BY SOME DRUNK DRIVER? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"
> 
> "Gee...At least Goku wasn't this grumpy when he died." King Kai mumbled to  
himself.
> 
> "Ten please calm down." Marron said as she placed a shaky hand on Goten's  
shoulder. "I'm dead Marron. Is that not registering with you?" "Look I know that you're upset, but let's look on the bright side at least  
we're all here together." Marron said as she slipped her hands into his.  
Bulma who had been unusually quiet, turned to give the young girl a strange  
look. She noticed the way that Marron and Goten held hands. She noticed how  
they were slowly moving in closer together, the way that looked as if they  
belonged together. _**That can't be. Goten loves Bra, his wife. Doesn't he?**_
> 
> ****
> 
> Bulma stared at the two, noticing how they seemed to be quite in tune with  
each other. It was disconcerting at first, but the more she stared the  
angrier she became. No she wasn't upset that she was dead like everyone  
else, because she accepted the fact that she was going to die eventually.  
No, she became angry because of the ugly truth that she was only now  
beginning to see. She turned towards Goten and Marron, and stared them both  
dead into their eyes, She put her hands on her hips, daring anyone to utter  
one word.  
  
"How long?" Bulma stated calmly.
> 
> "According to King Kai we're dead for good." Trunks said misinterpreting  
the question. 
> 
> "Trunks, did I ask you to open your mouth? So don't open your mouth unless  
I say so. Got it?"
> 
> "Gee you don't have to bite my head off." Trunks whined. "GOT IT!!" Bulma shouted, "Yes Mame." Trunks said quickly. "Now answer my question. How long?" She stated calmly as she returned her  
attention back towards Marron and Goten." "Well it's like Trunks said, we're going to be here forver. Right Ten?"  
Marron said as she cast a nervous look at Goten. "Yeah. Can you belive it? I know I can't" Goten said as he focoused on  
everything but Bulma. The fact the Goten was avoiding her eye contact led Bulma to believe that  
Goten wasn't as dumb as he looked. Now Marron was another story completly. "Ten?" Bulma said in a false sugary coated voice. Goten still avoided her eye contact. "Ten how long have you and this slut been sleeping together?" Bulma asked  
directly. A hushed silence fell over the group, and all eyes were trained on the two  
individuals who were now in the hot seat. "Bulma I think we need to concentrate on trying to find a way of getting  
back to life. Don't you think?" Goten said nervously. "Why is returning back to life so important to you? Why go back? Tell me do  
you get a thrill of breaking my daughters heart" "I never meant to break her heart. You know that." "So you admit it then. You and Marron have been sleeping together?" "I don't think that now's the time Bulma..." "HOW LONG?" Bulma yelled. "A year and a half." Goten stated "Five years." Marron quickly added. "WHAT?" Trunks voice echoed in the quiet room. "You and Bra have been married for six years, and you've been cheating on  
her this whole time?" 
> 
> "YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON MY SISTER, WITH THIS...THIS...SCANK? YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO RUN, BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO KILL YOU YA LITTLE PIG!" Trunks shouted.
> 
> Goten took off in a rush, and Trunks was running right behind him."Now will everybody just calm down. Let's talk about this like the smart  
rational adults that we are." 
> 
> "OH GET BENT YOU LITTLE GREEN ANT. I'M GOING TO WRING THIS BLONDE HUSSY'S NECK UNTIL SHE TURNS BRUNETTE. WHY DIDN'T THE BOTH OF THEM GO STRAIGHT TO HFIL. IT'S DEFINTLY WHERE THEY BELONG. GAH!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HER AGAIN, UNTIL SHE WON'T EVEN EXIST ANY MORE!!" Bulma stated as she turned around to  
chase the blonde girl all over the other world.
> 
> Both Dende and King Kai fell to the floor in exaustion.
> 
> "Why were they given their physical bodies again?" King Kai asked.  
"Well they did save Earth."
> 
> They turned their attention back to the four people who were racking havoc  
on the other world, and they ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a  
heavy wooden desk which belonged to King Yemma. They watched the desk fly  
over their heads, and land behind them breaking into tiny pieces when it  
landed.
> 
> "That may be so, but I think that there would be a lot less damaged if they  
were made into fuzzy little clouds instead." They look over to where Trunks was choking Goten with his heavy hands, and  
then over to where Bulma was basically pulling out Marron hair. "Even as clouds I think that these folks would still do some heavy damaged.  
Aw come on Trunks! If you kill him then you'll be the first in line to go  
straight to HFIL." King Kai shouted over to Trunks. "Yeah it's going to be a long day...eternity." Dende said. Bulma decided to mimic Trunks and began to choke Marron like her life  
depended on it. She pressed on the young girls throat so tightly, until  
she noticed that the girl was starting to flicker like a dying flame on a  
candle. Bulma removed her hands from Marron's neck, watching as the girl  
was slowly disappearing. Bulma jumped off the girl as if she was a leeper,  
and her eyes grew wide when the girl disappeared completly. Everyone stopped and stared at the scene that was playing before them like  
a bad nightmare. Trunks quickly ran towards his mother's side fearing that  
she would be cast away from the other world like a comon criminal. He  
wrapped his arms around his mom's waist in a protective manner as she begun  
talking. "I...didn't mean to...I...I...killed her, but it was an accident. I swear it." Goten ran to where Marron's body was before it disappeared, and he starting  
crying into his hands not believing that she was gone. "This is not your doing Bulma." Dende stated. "Meaning?" Trunks asked. "Meaning that Marron hasn't been erased from existance...yet." Dende said. "What are you talking about?" Goten asked. "If you thought that you had a problem before, then you know absolutly  
nothing, Things have just made a turn for the worse, and it's up to the  
rest of the z-gang to put an end to this madness. However I fear that  
Marron will eventually be erased from esistence if the Z-gang doesn't  
prevail in stopping her." Dende stated. "What are talking about?" Goten asked. "Marron has been reawakened...as an android."Dende said.  

> 
> That's it for this chapter folks. I don't know if it lives up to the hype  
of the first chapters or not. I wanted to dedicate this one to  
Nadtz...(Forgive me if I misspelled that, My net's not up right now) This  
is for Nadtz because I've been promisisng to post this for a while, and  
really I want to thank you for your help with this story, It's so  
appreciated. I hope that you liked this installation of LOSLI.  
  
Next Chapter: The funeral is interupped by Marron, and Dr. Gero. (I know  
that this was supposed to be in this chapter, but I've decided to put it in  
the next chapter instead. I think it would be more poignant that way.  
Anyway the funeral is interuppted and Gero tries to get the bodies of  
Trunks and Goten. However Pan isn't to going to let him take away her  
husbands body without a fight, and she gets a little unexpecting help.  
  
Enjoy. R&R.


	6. Life or something like it 6

Life or Something like it 6

An: Author's Notes: Here's another chapter. I'm so glad that you guys reviewed this chapter for me. It gives a gal a little motivation to finish her stories when you guys/gals leave me a review. Can't you hear me pleading. Whoo who who whoo who. Sorry I had an Usher moment. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Hope you like it. Oh yeah if the format is messed up, then I'm sorry. I'm not used to writing on WordPad and messes up my story even when I try to edit it. So I give my apologies in advance. Also there will be a few misspellings here and there, because I don't have spell checker and I'm too lazy to use the dictionary.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. So leave me alone!!!1

I have to admit that today was one of the hardest days that I ever had to face. Not even hearing the news that my husband was gone was nearly as bad as this. Today was a day that I had to face the fact that I would never see my husband in the flesh again. They say that a Saiyan can live a long time, due to the fact that there is Saiyan DNA involved. So in retrospect I am supposed to live a long time without my mate, and that knowledge is slowly killing me inside.

Vegeta told me that I would die because of the broken bond that was severed between Trunks and I. At first I didn't believe him, I'll admit it. I thought that it was just the grief talking, and that Vegeta wasn't exactly in his right frame of mind. However I have seen the changes that the Prince, or should I say King of all Saiyans has been going through.

He doesn't even train anymore, and he appears to be wasting away. His face is now pale, and he even appears to be frailer. He appears to be weaker. I'm really worried about him. I've already lost four people very dear to me, and I'll be damned if I lose another. Vegeta may be stubborn, oppionated, head strong, and a major pain in the butt. However on the same token he is loyal, trustworthy, honest, and he's always there when you need him.

Therefore, I'll do anything and everything in my power to make sure that we beat this. I not only have myself to think about here, but I have to worry about my unborn child, Bra as well as Vegeta. We're Saiyans, and I'm not about to die before my time. I know without a shadow of a doubt that giving up is not in our blood. I just know that Trunks wouldn't want me to give up without a fight. Thereforere I made this promise as I stared at Trunks cherrywood coffin, that I would do anything and everything to prevent me and my family from dying from some broken bond.

Trunks and Bulma may be gone, but I still had Vegeta and Bra. I'm sure Bulma smarts rubbed off on Bra. I also know that Vegeta is smart enough to have picked up on a few things himself. Vegeta has been many things in his lifetime, and dumb is definitly not one of them. I'm sure that if Bra, Vegeta, and myself put on our thinking caps we'll find a way to beat this.

It was like 18 was watching time rewind. First she saw her brother 17 being brought back to life, and now she was forced to watched her own daughter experiencing the same thing. No she wasn't forced, she reminded herself. She was the one that reawakened Gero, and it was her decision to reawaken Marron.

She could do nothing but watch her daughter being taken control over by Dr. Gero like she was just some mindless robot. In retrospect she was a robot. She saw him placing numerous bolts and wires in her, as if she was some type of mechanical object. No she was just a mechanical object now.

In no time at all Marron was standing on her own two feet, and for a brief instance there was a look of confusion on her face. For one moment 18 saw her daughter's innocence, and she wanted nothing more than to hold onto that innocence. However that innocence was shattered when Marron relayed her robotic commands out loud, and a new fear shot through 18's body as she listened to her daughter.

"Central command....seek and destroy." Marron said as her body began to glow with a strange new aura.

"Who are your primary targets?" Gero asked as he began to power up in the same manner as Marron.

"I must destroy everyone." Marron said emotionlessly

"Wait!! That's not right. Her primary commands were to destroy the Saiyans, and their friends! This can't be right! What have you done to her." 18 Shouted.

"I've only done what I was programed to do." Dr. said lifelessly.

"No. I was there when they were creating the program chips. She was programmed to destroy only the Saiyans, and her friends! I should know. I was there." 18 Yelled.

"Were you there when I was reprogramed?" Dr. Gero asked

"Reprogramed? By who?" 18 asked quickly.

"I was reprogramed by the android known as 17."

"What were your commands?" 18 asked fearfully

"My commands were to destroy everything and everyone. Then I was commanded to reawaken only the strongest fighters, and program them so that they would serve 17. Then we would take over Earth as well as these other little planets as well. "

"What purpose would that serve if everyone is dead, and how could they serve my brother when he's dead as well?"

"17 will be reawakened as soon as I complete my first general command." Dr. Gero said as his chi spiked up a little higher.

"And what will that be?"

"Destroying you." Dr. Gero said evilly.

"Wha..." 18 said.

Her sentence was cut off due to the kai blast that was aimed straight at her. She was able to quickly dodge the blast, and then she created a blast herself. She aimed her blast at the old man in front of her. Dr. Gero was able to duck and dodge the blast, and he appeared and disappeared as he moved in closer to her.

Before 18 could even react to his last blast, he was standing there right in her face. 18 gasped as she realized how close he was to her. Dr. Gero raised his right hand, and brought it done harshly down on 18's face. The blow caused 18 to fly backwards, until she landed roughly on the ground. If she was human she would've been in a lot of pain, but since she was a machine she felt nothing at all. As she began to stand up again, she suddenly felt a heavy foot land on her shoulder forcing her back down to the ground.

She looked up expecting to see Dr. Gero. Instead she looked into the cold menacing eyes of her daughter. She tried to get up, but then a blast from Dr. Gero forced her back down on her back. She glanced back up at her daughter, who still had her feet planted on her shoulder.

18 wondered if Marron had been completly taken over by the bolts and wires that ran throughout her body, and so she did the only thing that she could. She tried to reason with her child.

"Marron. Please. You have to stop this madness. Please let me go."

"There will be no room for errors. My primary commands must be fufilled, and you are delaying that order....mother." Marron said evilly.

18 knew that Marron was still conscience enough to know that she was her mother, just like she knew that 17 was her brother. So she tried to see if she could reach out to her daughter, and bring her back much like she was before.

"Marron. Please think this through. You were given a second chance at life. Please reconsider. Don't make me hurt you." 18 Said as she struggled to get back up.

"You couln't hurt me if you tried...mother." Marron said

"We'll just have to see then won't we?" 18 said as she sucessfully removed her daughter's foot from her shoulder.

18 shot back up on her feet, and quickly grabbed the young girl's throat. She began to squeeze until Marron's eyes appeared to bug out somewhat.

"You will never defeat me my child. I have and I will always be stronger than you."

"Then kill me! I can't live my life like this...mother." Marron gasped.

There it was. There was that innocence that had always shined through her daughter's eyes. Once again 18 reflected on her daughter's first words, her first step, her first boyfriend, and now she was asked by her own child to do something that she knew for sure that she would never be able to do. 18 loosened her grip on her daughter, and looked down to the ground.

"I can't." 18 said.

"Then you don't deserve to live." Marron said as she quickly shoved her hands into 18's stomach.

Her hand felt around the lose wires, and bolts until it touched what it was searching for. Marron grabbed the soft organ, and with a yank of her hand she removed it from her mother's body. Marron glanced at the still beating heart in her hands, and then looked down at her dying mothing.

"Only the strong survive mother, and you're clearly too weak. I have a mission to complete, and nobody will stop me. Enjoy your stay in the other world. Oh that's right. Despite the fact that you had this useless organ, you're still just a machine. It's too bad that machines don't get to go to the other world. Tsk...too bad. Goodbye mother. Dr. Gero let's go. We have a world to destroy." Marron said as she flew off in the direction of the city.

Dr. Gero briefly stayed behind to make sure that 18 was in fact dead. A quick scan revealed that she was indeed dead, and so he took off towards the city as well. What Dr. Gero missed was that 18's main central computer kicked back on, and her life was restored once again.

18 knew a day like this would come, and so she aked Bulma to program new commands in her body just in case she was destroyed. She was now operating on her back up systems, and she had no one to thank but the late Bulma Briefs. 18 knew that she had to warn Vegeta and the other's before they too were destroyed. 18 flew towards the city, hoping against hope that she wasn't too late to warn the Z fighters.

I don't know exactly who felt it first. Everyone at the funeral could feel large amount of kai coming from Satan City. The chaos, destruction, and the malice was as thick in the air as a bottle of molasses. There was a lot of destruction going on in Satan City, and I was actually debating on whether I should stay or go. I was actually contemplating on leaving the funeral of my husband to stop some madman, who had some sick twisted desire to destroy the world.

I mean why should I risk my life, and the life of my child, to stop some sicko pent on world domination? Besides there wasn't very much that I could do, with me being preganant and all. The only man that would even stand a chance in a battle such as this would be my dad, and maybe Piccalo. I'm sure the remaining Z members would lend a hand, but I know that they are too old to do much good in battle. Then there's Vegeta. At the time being he could barely hold his head up, because he was so weak. His condition seemed to worsen overnight.

I looked over towards him, and wondered what he was thinking. He had a unreadable look on his face, and his brows were furrowed in deep concentration. I wondered if he wanted to taste the victory of battle, and telling from the way he was trying to get out of his seat he was. I could do nothing but watch as he stood up on his feet, and then suddenly fall on the ground roughly. I rushed over to his side, and then I grabbed his hand in an effort to help him back into his seat. He roughly pushed my hand away, and then gave me the most vilest scowl that I've ever seen him wear. I could instantly feel the tears biting the edges of my eyes, and so I tried to recollect myself before Vegeta could see how weak I was becoming. I don't know maybe it was my hormones or something. They say that preganant women are emotional, and right now I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

However I was a Saiyan. I wasn't about to let someone weaker than me, push me around and make me cry. So I turned back around and grabbed Vegeta's arm. I then roughly picked him up, and shoved him back into his seat. Oh the look that he gave me was priceless.

"If you ever touch me again woman!" He shouted in rage

"The name's Pan little man! Got it!"

"How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah yeah. The stubborn prince of all Saiyans. Stop being such a baby Vegeta. You needed help, and I gave it to you. Learn to deal man."

"If I needed your help w-o-m-a-n, then I would've asked for it. If you so much as touch me again, I'll blast you straight to Kami's lookout, and back to do it all over again! Insolent wench!"

"I'd pay good money to see that Vegeta."

"Believe me. You won't even have enough time to get your wallet, when I get my hands on you....woman."

"I thought you said that you didn't want me to touch you, and now you're talking about putting your slimy paws on me. Vegeta, I never thought that you were that interested in me."

"Why I never...Who do you think....I'm going..."

Vegeta's sentence was cut off when a surge of Kai suddenly came barraling towards us at a breaknecking speed. A quick kai scan revealed that the person in question was none other than android 18. She landed in front of her husband, and attempted to catch her breath. She then looked at her husband, but she kept silent as we all looked at her with sheer confusion.

"18? Do you know what's going on in Satan City?" I asked suspeciously.

"It's Dr. Gero.He's been reactivated, and he's made Marron into an android."

"What? How is that possibly? Honey?" Krillen asked.

Krillin helped 18 to her feet, and looked her over for any injuries.

"Look we don't have time for this!! Gero is out to kill, and somebody needs to stop him!" 18 shouted.

18 eyes darted towards the remaining Z gang, and then they stopped on me. Her eyes slowly fell towards the ground, and then a lone tear fell from her eye. It was an emotion from her that I never thought that I would live to see.

"We don't stand a chance Do we?"18 asked.

"We don't just give up." Krillin said to his wife.

"We're no match against Dr. Gero Krillin. Well I might be, as well as Gohan, but really the odds are stacked against us this time."

Suddenly a new voice ranged out over the hushed crowd. All eyes turned to the voice of the speaker, and was shocked to see the android version of Dr. Gero standing there. However, it was the fact that he was able to sneak up on us without us noticing, that really had us worried.

"I guess it's time to take out the competition now." Gero said evilly.

In a movement that no one was able to see, Gero quickly created a kai blast in two general directions. The blast moved ten times faster than one of our kai blast, and it was that much powerful. I noticed that one of the blast was intended for my father, and so I used instant transmission to remove him from the line of fire before he was hit. However, I wasn't able to get 18, who was hit in the center of her chest.

My father looked on in shock, and let anger cloud his judgement. He suddenly teleported in front of Gero, and began to attack the older man. Piccalo was at his side almost immediately. Both Piccalo and my dad began punching the android, and for one brief instant I thought that we had it made. That's until a blast hit Piccalo from behind, going straight through his body.

It was then that Marron made her way to Gero's side, and helped him fight against my dad. I was just about to blast off into the sky to help my dad, but I strong arm pulled me back. I thought that it may have been Krillin or Yamcha that held me back. However, imagine my surprise when I noticed that it was Vegeta.

I squirmed trying to get away from the tight hold that he had on me. I wondered where all this extra strenght was coming from, and I tried to get away from him with everything that I had. However, his hold on me was unwavering.

"Let me go Vegeta! I need to help my dad!"

"No. You're with child. There's no way that you're going out ther, endangering that child life!!"

It was only then that a blast sent my father careening to the ground.I watched my father land on the ground with a pool of blood spreading around his lower torso. I escaped Vegeta's grasped, and ran to where my father was lying. I looked him over, and noticed that he was struggling to breath.

"Daddy?"

"Pan you need to get out of here."

"I can't leave you behind. We need to stop Gero."

"There's no....way. Look at Piccalo. He's...not...going to be able...to....stop him, and...I'm not...going to...make it."

"Don't say that! I won't let that guy get away with this. We have to stop him!"

"Please...just leave. It's not safe here. Take...care...of your mother...and remember...I love you..and your mother very much."

With that Gohan closed his eyes, and breathe his very last breath. I could do nothing but stare at my father in shock, as he slowly died in my arms. My mother finally got over her stupor, and rushed to my dad's side. I let my mother hold my father, and I slowly stood up. I watched the battle between Gero, Marron and Piccalo escalate. Then I turned towards Yamacha to see him ushering Bra and the other women away from the fight. Krillin still grieving over his dead wife, as well as Videl who was grieving over my dad. Vegeta was still too weak to be of much use, and could only look at the one warrior that was able to fight.

I glanced at my father again, and I could easily feel an deep seated anger build inside me. It felt like a oncoming current that was rushing towards the shore. This anger was making me see red, and I released an almost primal scream as I thought about my father and husband.

It seemed as if all activity around me stopped, and everyone's attention was placed all on me. Unfortunately this distraction caused Piccalo to be hit with an unsuspecting kai blast from Gero, that was the cause of Piccalo's left arm to be incernerated. Piccalo fell from the sky, and landed on the ground roughly. Gero looked at me with a look of sheer amusement, and utter disdain He then turned towards Marron, and he began talking to her.

"You know what we're here for. Could you please retrieve the main objective, while I handle this little problem."

"Yes."

Marron flew in the direction of the four coffins, and started throwing a barrage of light kai blast of the coffins. The three bodies that were inside the coffin fell out of the cherrywood coffins, and landed on the ground. Marron quickly scooped up Trunks and Goten, and then flew off leaving Gero behind. The rage I felt earlier came back with a vengenance, as I saw that blonde harlot taking off with MY husband. I did the only thing that I could do, but I could feel something in my stomach. I couldn't explain it, but I chose to ignore it.

"KA...ME..HA...ME..."

I prepared to throw the blast, and I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. The power I felt was so strong that I instantly knew that I would be able to destroy Gero. This power seemed as if it were coming from deep inside of me. I concentrated on the last mantra of my kai blast, and released it with an unparelled fury especially when I thought about my family who was all but lost to me now.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

I watched the blast going towards Gero, but before I could see if the blast hit it mark the scene before me disappeared. I looked around in confusion as I slowly noticed that we were back at Capsule Corp. I also noticed that Vegeta was the one that had his left arm wrapped around me, and his right arm held my mother. It was only then that I noticed that Vegeta instant transmissioned us back here. When did he learn that move. I had thought that it was something that only the Son's were capable of doing. Damn the man for learning that move.

"Vegeta what are you doing? We can't let that man get away!!"

"There is nothing...that....we can do."

"Bull! We need to get back out there!"

"You're in no condition to fight...you won't...last."

"I'll last longer...than...anyone that's out there. What about Bra...she's still...out there."

"Bra will be fine. Besides the androids have already gotten what they've wanted."

"We can...still stop them...Vegeta...please...let me go."

"You can't stop them Pan. You're too weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"You will be in the next two minutes Afterall this is the first time that you've ascended."

"I haven't ascended, but I'll tell you...what I'm going to do."

Then suddenly darkness overcame me, and then I felt a pair of strong arms grab me. My eyes closed and I fell into a state of unconciousness that lasted for a total of six weeks. When I woke up, I would soon learn that things weren't as I left it. I learned that things had changed dramatically since I've been in a six week long coma, but that was just the beginning of the end of the world as we know it.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Also if you were confused, the extra power that Pan felt was the energy that the baby inside her was emitting. The baby could feel it's mother distress, and inadvertly shared some of it's kai energy with it' mother, which resulted in the mother ascerding. It's like when Gohan was fighting Cell, and Goku transferred his energy to Gohan, even though he was dead. It's something like that. Anyway if you have any questions then just ask. I'll email you with the answers.

Next chapter: Pan wakes up to a world filled with destruction. As she takes the remaining time to go through her preganacy while in hiding. All the while Vegeta still battles his war over life and death. The two become stronger, and grow closer. But will it be enough to stop the androids warpath, and what will Pan do when she comes face to face with a loved one from the past.

Until next time.


	7. Life or Something like it 7

* * *

**Life or something like it 7**

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter for you. I decided that since today's my 30th birthday, I'd give you guys a present instead. Please be gentle. Remember it's my b-day. So no flames.

I hope you like this chapter. Things are about to go haywire in this story, and I can only promise you that things are going to get exciting. Oh there may be a few changes here and there from last weeks author's notes, but I had to go with this idea. So I hope you aren't too mad. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: No I own nothing, with the exception of this story. So no sue-y for you-ey.

* * *

Last time:

"Vegeta what are you doing? We can't let that man get away!!"

"There is nothing...that....we can do."

"Bull! We need to get back out there!"

"You're in no condition to fight...you won't...last."

"I'll last longer...than...anyone that's out there. What about Bra...she's still...out there."

"Bra will be fine. Besides the androids have already gotten what they've wanted."

"We can...still stop them...Vegeta...please...let me go."

"You can't stop them Pan. You're too weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"You will be in the next two minutes Afterall this is the first time that you've ascended."

"I haven't ascended, but I'll tell you...what I'm going to do."

Then suddenly darkness overcame me, and then I felt a pair of strong arms grab me. My eyes closed and I fell into a state of unconciousness that lasted for a total of six weeks. When I woke up, I would soon learn that things weren't as I left it. I learned that things had changed dramatically since I've been in a six week long coma, but that was just the beginning of the end of the world as we know it.

* * *

Six weeks is a long time to be in a coma, especially when your pregnant. A lot can happen in six weeks. To start off I was unbearably weak. I could barely even move, and on top of that I noticed that I had gained a few pounds. I know that a pregnancy will result in weight gain, but the fact that my hips have widened has me a little disconcerted. On top of that my hair was longer, and it reached down to the middle of my back. Not to mention my hair was all knotted and tangled up. I guess the prince of all Saiyans was too busy to run a brush through my hair from time to time.

I also glanced around the huge guest room, as I sat up in the four poster bed.I noticed almost immediately that the room was empty, and I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. Words can not explained how lonely I felt in that instance. I felt my eyes beginning to water, and I quickly wiped away my tears. I cursed myself for being so weak, especially since now wasn't the time for it. I had no time for grief, when Dr. Gero and Android Marron were running amok.

My mind went to the war that was raging outside. I wondered how my family was managing out there, and if they were still alive. I've already lost my husband, dad, uncle, and one of my closest friends. I refuse to lose any more.

I swung my legs off the bed, and noticed the stiffness in my legs. I'm definitely need to train for a while before I get back out there. I just have to be mindful of my pregnancy, but I know that if I don't fight back then the android's would still come to kill me and my child.

I took another glance around the guest room, and noticed that the room was virtually empty. The only things that was in the room was the bed, two dressers, a refrigerator, a video screen, and a rejuvenation tank that was the far corner of the huge room. My eyes darted back to the vid screen, and I noticed the bright red flashing light indicating that I had a waiting message. I ran to the vid screen, and pressed the play message button without any hesitation.

The screen flickered violently before it settled on an image of my mother. I violently flinched when I noticed a long deep scar across her cheek. I noticed almost immediately that my mom looked tired and defeated. I could also barely make out the blurry images of my remaining friends behind my mother. Unfortunately the screen had some pretty bad reception, but it was pretty evident that there was some type of fight going on. I watched the tape as my mother settled down behind a big rock, and I listened to what she said.

"Pan....sweetheart....I just want you to know that I love you. Right now we're fighting the android's and things are really looking bad for us. We didn't think that it would be safe for you to remain here, and so Yamcha and myself decided that we needed to put you somewhere safe. Somewhere where the android's couldn't get to you. I really don't have the time to go into the particulars with you, but just know that you are safe. We've decided to put you in the hyperbolic time chamber....for ten years."

"Ten years? Surely she must be joking!" Pan thought angrily.

"No it's no joke." Her mother answered as if she could read the girls mind.

"As a matter of fact it was the only option that we had at the time.While you were unconscience, C.C. was attacked by the android's. At first Vegeta was going toe to toe with the androids's, while Krillian and Yamacha watched over you. Vegeta wanted us to get you out of there, and so Krillian, Yamacha and myself decided to take you to the time chamber. Unfortunately it was also during that time that Vegeta's weakness caught up with him, and he passed out. Yamacha picked up where Vegeta left off, and instructed us to get you and Vegeta out of there. So Krillian and myself flew you two to the lookout, and put you two in the time chamber."

"Yamacha faced the android's alone?" Pan said out loud in disbelief.

"You should've seen him Pan. I had never knew that he had it in him. Anyway now's not the time to go into all that. The guys are going to need my help soon, so I'll wrap this up. You will remain in the time chamber for 10 years. There's more than enough food to satisfy you hungry Saiyans. Vegeta is also in the rejuvenation tank, and he's on life support. I didn't know how long he was going to survive with his broken bond, and I wasn't about to take any chances. You can remove him from the tank whenever you want, but he'll need your help until he gets his strength back. That's if he ever gets his strength back. Oh yea Bulba, the old witch on the floating ball, has aided us in this quest to stop the androids. She placed an protection spell around the time chamber, and you don't have to worry about being attacked. You two are possibly the only ones that's safe from the android attacks. I almost wished that I could be there with you, but these monsters have to be stopped. Speaking of which, I have to get back out there. You'll always be in my heart, my sweet pea. Stay safe, and stay strong. I love you."

The screen went blank, and then the automatic recorder came on.

"Message was given on September 9. Sign out time is 7:45 pm. Would you like to erase this message?" The machine beeped.

I looked over at today's date, and was shocked to see tha I had been unconsciece for six weeks. I pressed the no button, and then I turned away from the machine. I slowly walked over to Vegeta's tank, and immediately turned my eyes away when I saw the state that Vegeta was in. I have to admit that I was a little surprised to see that he was as naked as the day he was born, and I had to fight off the blush that were trying to inflame my cheeks. I decided that now would be a good time to get the man out of the tank, because I wanted to try to find a way out of the time chamber. I couldn't stand being locked up like a prisoner for ten years, and I wasn't about to have my child in this forsaken room.

So I began typing in the manual code that was going to drain the healing liquids, and set the Saiyan Prince free. After a few minutes of typing in commands, the door to the tank finally opened up. Vegeta didn't hesitate removing himself from the restraints of the tank, and once he was out he gave me one of the most coldest glares that I have ever seen. He stood up tall and proud, unashamed of his state of dress. I turned away from him, and then I turned to walk towards the dresser to get the man some clothes. My destination was cut short when I felt a strong hand grab onto my shoulder. He whirled me around until I was standing face to face once again.

"How did I get in here woman?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Don't play games with me. I want answers."

"Look all I know is that Yamacha and my mother decided to put us here, after you got knocked out by the android's attack."

"WHAT!! How dare you!! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"And didn't we go through this once before?" I said as I turned back towards the dresser.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get you some clothes."

"What for?"

"Because....you're naked."

"Your point?"

"My point is...you need clothes like now."

Vegeta grabbed my shoulder again, and whirled me around to face him for the second time today,

"Clothes? Clothes are the last of my concerns woman. What I need to know is the reason why we're locked in this time damn dimension, and how long we're going to be stuck here."

"Look there's a message on the vid screen, and it'll give you all the answers to your never ending questions. Now will you please go put some clothes on...man" I answered curtly.

"Hmph...I take it, you like what you see? You keep bringing up the fact that I'm naked."

"Yea sure. I just love seeing some middle age dude's flabby butt. Yea I'm so sure."

"WHAT!!! I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHAT THIS MIDDLE AGE MAN CAN DO!!"

Vegeta began advancing towards me, but he stopped when the sound of the vid screen sounded loudly in the room. Both Vegeta and I ran towards the vid screen, and I pressed the accept message button. We were surprised to see Yamacha on the screen.

Yamacha looked at the screen, surprised to see the two were awake. He stared at the two for a while, before he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Wow...um...it's good to see that you two are finally awake."

"What's going on out there, and how dare you put me in this hellhole. WHEN I GET BACK I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU STRAIGHT TO KAMI'S PLACE, AND BACK AGAIN TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Wow Vegeta. It's good to see that you're stronger now."

"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN STRONG, YOU PATHETIC LOSER! WHAT ABOUT YOU!! I MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN FIGHT, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME WEAK."

"SHUT UP VEGETA! We don't have time for this, and don't you dare talk to Yamacha like that. If it wasn't for Yamacha, you'd be dead by now. As a matter of fact Yamacha has been up against the android's for six weeks, while you had your little cat nap. Now if you'd shut up long enough to hear what he has to say, maybe we'll find a way out of this." I yelled.

A hushed silence fell the room, and I would've laughed at the throbbing vein in Vegeta's forehead had it not been for the severity of the situation.

"Now Yamacha what were you saying?" I asked him calmly.

"I was just reporting back to let you know that we've had two more casualties of war."

Panic surged through my body, as I thought of my mother.

"Is my mother all right?"

"Yes. She's fine...but we lost both Krillian....and....and..."

"Yamacha?" I asked as Yamacha looked away ashamed.

"I'm sorry Vegeta."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOY!"

"They got Bra. I'm so sorry. I tried."

I was expecting Vegeta to lose his cool, but I was surprised when Vegeta quietly sat down on the cold marbled floor. He had a blank look on his face, and I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and comforted him as he did for me while I was grieving. I had even moved to do just that, when Yamacha's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"But there's more."

"What is it Yamacha?" I asked fearing the look in his face.

"The android's were able to bring back Trunks, and Goten."

Vegeta's stared at the vid screen, and stood back up.

"You mean those blasted androids's turned Goten and Trunks into droids as well?"

"No just Trunks."

"I don't get it." I asked confusedely.

"Technically both Trunks and Goten were brought back as android's, but somehow someway Goten avoided the whole process of being programmed. Now he's back, and he has his own agenda. It's an agenda that goes against everything we believe, and it certainly goes against everything that Gero had in store for the young Saiyan."

"Are you saying that uncle Goten is not on Dr. Gero's side, and neither is he on our side."

"That's about the half of it."

"So what does that mean? What is this agenda of his, and why haven't you weakling's stopped him yet." Vegeta demanded.

"Goten wants to take over the world, and he has taken a protocol of Bulma's time machine. He went to New Namek, and gathered the dragonballs there."

"And you didn't stop him? What kind of idiots are you?" Vegeta yelled.

"We didn't know until much later that he had made wishes on the dragonballs. I'd say for a pair of "Earthling's" these idiots are holding our own considering..."

"What is it Yamacha?" I asked.

"Goten is a full bloodied Saiyan now, and his second wish was to know virtually every power attack of all the Z fighters."

"And what was his last wish?" I asked fearing the answer.

A sweat drop fell from Yamacha's face, as he prepared to answer the last question.

"He wished for a banquet of food, complete with desert and drinks."

Both Vegeta and I fell to the floor in shock. We couldn't believe what was just said.

"Leave it to that baka to be thinking about his stomach." Vegeta said.

"Well that's one less thing we have to worry about. Just think he could've made a wish to kill us all, and spare all the grief of having to fight us." I said smartly.

"No, Goten wants an audience. That much he has made clear."

"First we get killer android's, then we get a crazed Goten wanting to take over the planet, and then we lose Bra and Krillian. What else can go wrong?" I said.

"Well since you've asked so nicely, there is one more thing."

Both Vegeta and I shared a look, and then returned our attention back to the flickering screen.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Dr. Gero has reawakened the Sheron Dragon somehow. He was somehow able to retrieve Goku from the merger with the Dragon. This caused Sheron to become unbalanced, if you will. Do you remember that the purity of Goku's heart condition is what caused the dragonballs to become stable enough to where no evil being could use them, also allowing Goku to merge with the dragon? Well without Goku's prescience, Sheron has been going haywire. We have a reason to believe that Sheron has been tainted with evil, and I fear that once Goten finds out what has happened, then I can only imagine the worst. I guess we're not doing as bad as you thought huh Vegeta, considering we are weak human idiots."

"So what! At least you have Kakkarott on your side"

"Um no we don't. When he was removed from his merger, Gero took advantage of Goku's weakened state. He took off with Goku, and when he returned Goku was at his side...as an android."

"Dende! I don't belive this! Vegeta shouted.

"Yamacha tells us everything from the very beginning. I need to know how things went down, so that'll we'll be ready when we get out of here." I said calmly.

"Well it all started like this....but before I begin, Vegeta could you please put on some clothes?"

* * *

Don't ya hate me? Actually there is even more to this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long. I'll upload the second half of it next week What? I have to leave ya guys/gals in suspense, don't ya think? Hey you can't flame me, it's my birthday. So review and let me know how you like this chapter.

Next Chapter: Next chapter will have flashback sequences, and we'll see exactly what happened. Also don't be a fool to count out the dead just yet. Also what is Goten's plan, and why has he come back evil. Will Pan and Vegeta ever escape out of the hyperbolic time chamber, and whose this new fighter that has joined in on the fight. Who side is he on? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Life or something like it. Laters.


	8. Life or something like it 8

Life or something like it 8

AN: Here's the next chapter like I promised. I'm getting good at this whole updating thing huh? I hope you enjoy.I also decided to ignore the 3 days in the hyperbolic chamber rule. You know the rule that states that if you stay in the hyperbolic time chamber for three days, then you'll get stuck in there forever. That rule does not apply here. That is the only thing that I can think of that I wanted to mention. Enjoy the latest chapter. Don't forget to R&R.

* * *

Last time:

"Dr. Gero has reawakned the Sheron Dragon somehow. He was somehow able to retrieve Goku from the merger with the Dragon. This caused Sheron to become unbalanced, if you will. Do you remember that the purity of Goku's heart condition is what caused the dragonballs to become stable enough to where no evil being could use them, also allowing Goku to merge with the dragon? Well without Goku's prescience, Sheron has been going haywire. We have a reason to believe that Sheron has been tainted with evil, and I fear that once Goten finds out what has happened, then I can only imagine the worst. I guess we're not doing as bad as you thought huh Vegeta, considering we are weak human idiots."

"So what! At least you have Kakkarott on your side"

"Um no we don't. When he was removed from his merger, Gero took advantage of Goku's weakened state. He took off with Goku, and when he returned Goku was at his side...as an android."

"Dende! I don't belive this! Vegeta shouted.

"Yamacha tells us everything from the very beginning. I need to know how things went down, so that'll we'll be ready when we get out of here." I said calmly.

"Well it all started like this....but before I begin, Vegeta could you please put on some clothes?"

* * *

While Vegeta was off getting dressed, I talked with Yamacha some more. I asked him how my mother was holding up, and he assured me that she was fine. I was quite surprised to hear that she was still fighting as well as she was. I've never seen my mother fight, though I've heard tales of how she used to be a fighter. I've also heard about how she got her butt kicked in the martial artist tournament by Spokavitch, but of course that was never brought up in our household. I always got the dirt on my parent's wild lifestyle from Trunks. It's good to see that my mother is still holding her own, as well as Yamacha. From what I was told, Yamacha was nothing but a coward. Trunks would always tease the man by saying that he rather sit at home twiddling his thumbs, instead of getting out there and fighting for what he believed. I guess Trunks was wrong. Right now the world's only protectors included an Namek, an android, and a handful of humans, and I was grateful for that. I was just about to ask Yamacha some more questions, but I was interrupted by the stern voice of the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Will you two stop all this pointless chattering. We have more important things to discuss like how we're going to get out of this prison." Vegeta yelled

Vegeta came back dressed in a tight black jump suit. I have to admit the man looked good, and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at him. Now I see where Trunks got his good looks from. I admired the way his bodysuit was clinging to his body, and how the outfit outlined how toned and muscular he was. My eyes were glued to the man that was standing on the side of me, and I guess with all my staring the man was bound to notice which he did.

"See something you like?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"That's funny. I mean you were staring."

"I was only trying to figure out why you're such an idiot."

"No, you were staring." Vegeta said with a plastered smirk on his face.

"Oh my god, he is an idiot." I said talking to myself.

"Idiot!! I'll show you an idiot, you baka onna!!"

"Baka Onna. If I had a dime for every time that you called me that, little man!!"

"LITTLE MAN?!" Vegeta hollered.

"GUYS!! Stop it! I don't have the time for this. Now do you want to hear this story or not, because I have a world to protect while you two lovebird's argue with each other."

"LOVEBIRDS!!!" Both Vegeta and I shouted.

"Guys come on." Yamacha half asked and pleaded.

"Fine. Go on." I said as I took a seat on the floor in front of the vid screen.

"Well it all started like this...."

(Flashback)

Yamacha watched as Krillian and Videl flew off towards the lookout with Vegeta and Pan, only to feel a heavy fist punch him in the face. He directed his attention back to the blonde haired and blue eyed android in front of him. He balled up his fist, and aimed a miscalculated punch that hit nothing but air. Marron gave the aging man an lopsided grin, and dodged the barrage of punches that he was throwing out. It seemed as if she was enjoying taunting the man, as she danced literal circles around him.

"You never were a fighter Yamacha. No wonder Bulma dumped you the first chance she got. I mean you haven't even landed one decent punch yet. It's pathetic really. No, I take that back. You're pathetic."

Yamacha could feel the anger building within himself as his pride took an abusing from Marron.

"You take that back, you walking robot!" Yamacha yelled.

"Like mother, like daughter." Marron said as she punched Yamacha in the stomach.

Yamacha could feel his airway constrict, and he struggled to regain his breath. He closed his eyes, trying to summoned his strength back up once again. He could feel Marron's aura as she quietly approached him.

"You're such a weakling Yamacha. I've heard tales about how people were frightened of your great name, and that you actually made them tremble with fear. Now I see the truth for what it is. Everything that I've ever heard about you were nothing but tales, because the man before me now is nothing but a weakling and a coward."

Yamacha stood up releasing the tight hold that he had on his belly. The frightened and defeated look that was on his face, was replace by an eerily calm demeanor.

"Coward? Is that what you think of me?"

"It's what everyone thinks of you. You're nothing Yamacha, and you'll never be anything more."

"Enough of that! You've managed to tick me off little girl. Prepare to find out why."

Yamacha stood face to face with the android, and never once did he waver of sway in fear. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, and slowly started to pull out his silver blade out of it's sheath.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Marron said.

Rage surged through his body, and he gritted his teeth tightly together.

"Enough talking, let's fight!"

Yamacha pulled his sword completely from it's sheath, and then he threw the sheath on the ground. Then before anyone could blink, he was standing right in front of Marron. He took his blade and used it to uppercut a blow to the surprised android. Marron was able to dodged the blow. With the sword in his hand, Yamacha raised it high above his head. He aimed the blade at the top of Marron's head, wanting to destroy her once and for all. Fortunately for the girl she was able to block the blow, by catching the blade with her bare hands.

Yamacha struggled to get his blade from her grasp, and the two stared at each other with a deep seated hatred. Suddenly Yamacha wrenched his sword free, and then he suddenly charged the unsuspecting girl. He swung his sword around trying to land one blow on the android, but she always remained one step ahead of the guy.

She was able to dodge the blows that was thrown at her head, and was genuinely surprised when Yamacha changed his tactics. Instead of aiming for her head, Yamacha took a swing at her feet. He tried to get her unbalanced so that she would fall, but once again Marron was prepared for that attack as well. She avoided the swipe of the sword aimed at her feet, by doing an elevated back flip. She landed on top of an fully intact building.

She looked down at the young man, as she stood tall on the building. She attempted to gather enough energy so that she could throw a Kai blast at Yamacha. However, she was surprised to see the man coming after her. What surprised her even more, was the fact that he was now literally running up the walls. Soon after that the two fighters were standing face to face once again.

Marron didn't hesitate to throw the Kai blast that she had collected, and was surprised again when Yamacha blocked the blast with his sword. Marron then charged the man, and pretended like she was going to punch him in the face. Yamacha prepared to protect himself from the punch, but was shocked to see that Marron phased behind him instead.

Marron took Yamacha's moment of hesitation, and threw a rough punch to his back. Feeling an intense pain traveling down his spine, Yamacha fell to the ground in pain. His sword fell out of his hands, and the sound of metal clanging against concrete was enough to make him shudder in fear. For Marron it was a sound of victory, as she stood above the defeated Yamacha.

Marron took the opportunity to power up a Kai blast, but she was suddenly stopped when a Kai blast appeared out of nowhere. The blast knocked her to the ground, and she looked up to find her source of her irritation. She immediately spotted Videl carrying Pan, and she powered up once again. She figured that she could kill two birds with one stone, and then she powered up even more. Videl instantly knew what Marron was about to do, and so she did the only thing that she could think of. She called for help, because she wasn't ready to lose her only child.

"Yamacha! Don't forget the wolf!" Videl yelled.

She hoped and prayed that Yamacha had heard everything that she said, and then she mentally prepared for being struck down by the Kai blast. Just as soon as Marron was about to release the Kai blast, she was suddenly struck from behind. She feel down face first in the dirt, and Yamacha stood right above her with anger seething from every pore.

Up in the air, Krillian jumped in front of Videl, and batted the stray Kai blast away. Both he and Videl watched as Yamacha looked at the android, as she stood back on her feet.

"Lucky shot Yamacha. It won't happen again."

"There won't be a next time, because this ends now! I call upon the power...of the wolf."

A loud howl could be heard in the background. Suddenly Yamacha was throwing punches like never before. Each strike was hitting it's mark, and the blows were so swift that no one could even see his hands move.

"Way to go Yamacha buddy!" Krillian shouted.

"Finish her off Yamacha!" Videl shouted

"Get out of here you two. Don't worry, I'll handle this!" Yamacha yelled.

Both Krillian and Videl proceeded to go to the lookout, while Yamacha still battled the android. He almost had the android destroyed, but a Kai blast hit him in the center of his chest. 18 was immediately at his side, and then she slipped a senzu bean in his mouth. Marron recovered from her attack, and stood up to see her mother helping out the young man.

"Mother! I thought you were dead."

"Well you thought wrong little girl. You have a lot to learn about being an android, and clearly you are just a beginner."

The mother and daughter were about to go head to head. before a Kai blast blew 18 away from the young android. Dr. Gero landed next to Marron, and both the androids looked at the remaining Z fighters in disgust.

"Marron get Trunks and Goten, and take them back to my lab. I believe you know what to do?"

"Yes of course, but what are we going to do with the rest of them?"

"I'll handle this minor distraction. Now go and do what I've asked you to do!" Dr Gero sharply replied.

"Your wish is my command Dr. Gero."

Marron went to the fallen caskets of the deceased warriors, and then she picked them up with ease. Piccolo, who was still hurt from his previous battle defiantly stood up He face the young girl, and tried to prevent her from kidnapping the two deceased Saiyans. However, he was too weakened to stop the young girl, and Marron was able to escape.

Piccolo turned his attention back towards Dr. Gero, and then he called out to 18.

"I need a bean! Give me a bean right now before it's too late!"

Dr. Gero knew that if the green Namek received that bean, then he would have to fight him until he was weakened all over again. That was something that would interrupt with his plans regarding the Sheron Dragon. Time was of the essence, and he was not about to let some little green alien destroy all that he worked for.

So as 18 prepared to throw Piccolo the senzu bean, Dr. Gero redirected his attack toward the green skinned Namekian. Knowing that the blast would reach him before the bean did, Piccolo gritted his teeth and prepared for the blast. However, the blast never came.

Piccolo opened his eyes in time to see Dr. Gero getting hit by a Kai blast. His eyes darted towards the source of the blast and saw that Bra was responsible for it. He was so shocked that he almost didn't catch the bean that had been sailing towards him. However he caught the bean, and quickly ate it. He savored it's bitter taste, as he felt the many wounds on his body heal.

Dr. Gero stood back up apparently angered by the surprised attack. He hadn't thought that the weak Saiyan female would have the nerve to actually hit him. He was so tempted to send a Kai blast straight through the girl's heart, but as he watched all the Z fighters arising to their feet., he realized that he was out numbered.

Dr. Gero wanted nothing but to take them all on, especially the little blue haired witch. However he had other plans, and fighting the remaining Z fighters would definitely interrupt his plans. His plans with the Sheron dragon had to be timed perfectly, and now was not the time to battle what remained of Earth's greatest hero's. So he stole one last glance at all the remaining fighters, and gave each and every one of them an evil glare.

"Make no mistakes Z fighters, I will be back."

With that said Dr. Gero jumped into the air and flew away towards the direction of the Sheron Dragon. Yamacha who had been filled with anger and fury tried to follow the android, but was stopped by a large green hand.

"No let him go. He'll be back, but right now we need to figure out our next strategic move. Those blasted android's are going to come back, and they'll have some reinforcements when they do. We're going to have to up our game, and come out with a solid battle plan. We're all this planet's got, so let's make sure that we do everything to keep this planet intact."

Piccolo looked at 18, and she returned his look questionably

"Why'd you come back? If I recall correctly you were the one that started all this mess. Give us one good reason why we shouln't send you back to HFIL?"

"What I did was wrong. I wasn't thinking clearly, but your right. We have to stop Dr. Gero. He has plans that involve the Sheron Dragon."

"Tell us everything you know."

"Ok.When Dr. Gero was reawakened his programming included waking up 17, and then from there 17 would try to conquer the world. Dr. Gero was also programmed to help 17 try to retrieved the dragonballs from the Sheron Dragon, as well as the dragonballs from the Namekian Dragon. More dragonballs, more power. Somehow Dr. Gero ignored his programming that included waking up my brother. It's like he is doing everything that my brother was originally programmed to do. It could be glitch in his system or anything. I don't know. All I know is that we need to stop him before it's too late,"

"There's no telling what'll happen if he interferes with the merger between Goku, and the Sheron Dragon."

"Utter chaos. That'll be what happened" Krillian said as he and Videl returned from the lookout.

Videl was holding onto a vid screen camera tightly in her hand as if it were her life line.

"Hey V. what you got there?" Yamacha asked Videl.

"Vid camera."

"What you got that for?" Yamacha asked.

"I think it's only fair to let my daughter know that she'll be in the hyperbolic time chamber for ten years. Who knows....we may be gone when she comes back. Just look it as my way of saying goodbye."

"I hope that their going to be all right. Man we should could use their help right about now." Krillian said.

"They'll be fine Krillian. Remember that Bulba placed that protection spell around the chamber." Videl said.

"Bulba?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. She decided to give us a little help in this battle."

"Where is she now?" Piccolo asked

"She went back to the other world. She's trying to help the Grand Kai train some of the warriors there in case worse comes to worse. They would be a great asset to the cause."

"Well right now that's not an option. We have to concentrate on the here and now. Right now we've got bigger fish to fry.Let's discuss our battle plans." Piccolo concluded.

The remaining fighters talked about their battle plans, and decided that it would be best to send 18, Piccolo, and Krillian to the area where Sheron was in hopes stopping Gero. On the other hand Videl, Bra, and Yamacha would try to stop Marron from reawakening the dead Saiyans. However neither team realized exactly what they were up against, and they would soon find out just how much their battle planned sucked.

* * *

That's it for now, but don't get your panties in a bunch. There's still more to this flashback sequence, but my hands couldn't type any more. So don't forget to review. I will also be going out of town this week, and I will return sometimes next week. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter:

We will focus on the flashback including Dr. Gero interrupting the merger with the dragon.We'll also take a look at the new android Trunks, and we'll find out exactly what caused Goten to become so evil. You don't want to miss it. Trust me guys. You just ain't seen nothing yet. Laters.


	9. Chapter 9

Life or something like it 9

An: I can not believe that it's been a whole fricking year. I'm so sorry about my tardiness and laziness. You all have to thank Moni T for killing me...uh forcing me...uh I mean asking me very nicely to update this chapter. So Moni, this is dedicated to you. I hope that you'll like this one too. It's funny that this story was typed on a faulty disk, but somehow I was able to remove this story from it before the disk became corrupted.Well...some of it anyways. Feh I guess it's time to buy some new disk huh? Any way you guys waited long enough for this story. So I'll just shut up now, and let you guys enjoy.

* * *

(Last time) 

Piccolo looked at 18, and she returned his look questionably

"Why'd you come back? If I recall correctly you were the one that started all this mess. Give us one good reason why we shouln't send you back to HFIL?"

"What I did was wrong. I wasn't thinking clearly, but your right. We have to stop Dr. Gero. He has plans that involve the Shenron Dragon."

"Tell us everything you know."

"Ok.When Dr. Gero was reawakened his programming included waking up 17, and then from there 17 would try to conquer the world. Dr. Gero was also programmed to help 17 try to retrieved the dragonballs from the Shenron Dragon, as well as the dragonballs from the Namekian Dragon. More dragonballs, more power. Somehow Dr. Gero ignored his programming that included waking up my brother. It's like he is doing everything that my brother was originally programmed to do. It could be glitch in his system or anything. I don't know. All I know is that we need to stop him before it's too late,"

"There's no telling what'll happen if he interferes with the merger between Goku, and the Shenron Dragon."

"Utter chaos. That'll be what happened" Krillian said as he and Videl returned from the lookout.

Videl was holding onto a vid screen camera tightly in her hand as if it were her life line.

"Hey V. what you got there?" Yamacha asked Videl.

"Vid camera."

"What you got that for?" Yamacha asked.

"I think it's only fair to let my daughter know that she'll be in the hyperbolic time chamber for ten years. Who knows...we may be gone when she comes back. Just look it as my way of saying goodbye."

"I hope that their going to be all right. Man we should could use their help right about now." Krillian said.

"They'll be fine Krillian. Remember that Bulba placed that protection spell around the chamber." Videl said.

"Bulba?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. She decided to give us a little help in this battle."

"Where is she now?" Piccolo asked

"She went back to the other world. She's trying to help the Grand Kai train some of the warriors there in case worse comes to worse. They would be a great asset to the cause."

"Well right now that's not an option. We have to concentrate on the here and now. Right now we've got bigger fish to fry.Let's discuss our battle plans." Piccolo concluded.

The remaining fighters talked about their battle plans, and decided that it would be best to send 18, Piccolo, and Krillian to the area where Shenron was in hopes stopping Gero. On the other hand Videl, Bra, and Yamacha would try to stop Marron from reawakening the dead Saiyans. However neither team realized exactly what they were up against, and they would soon find out just how much their battle planned sucked.

* * *

Chapter 9

(Flashback)

Since the merging with the Shenron Dragon, Goku Son had been laying around in a deep slumber for months. Since the merging his eyes has never opened, and his subconscious mind was still at rest. Being a part of the Shenron dragon was so peaceful, that Goku wasn't even aware that he was at peace. As a matter of fact, Goku wasn't aware of anything in any shape or form. The same could be said of the Shenron Dragon, who was now more balanced and stable than ever before. The dragon felt serene and at peace. His mood was always calm and docile, and it's been so since no one had called upon his name in order to grant wishes in some time.

However it was with one change of events that disturbed the peace and serenity, that both the Dragon and Goku Son had come to know. It was the interference of Dr. Gero that caused an unbalance of not only Goku Son's mind, but that of the dragon as well.

At first it felt as if someone was pulling at Goku's leg, but then after awhile it felt as if someone was slowly ripping him apart. Goku could literally feel the searing pain that ravaged the insides of his body. He cried out in sheer pain and agony, as he felt an pain of the likes that he has never felt before. He tried to open his eyes, but he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. He wondered about what was going on, as he failed to open his eyes again. Tears fell from his eyes, and he blindly led his fingers to them. He wiped away the wet moisture that gathered in the recesses of his retina's.

Once his eyes adjusted to the bright light, Goku suddenly realized that he was inside the dragon's body. Goku had always thought that by merging with the Dragon that he'd b absorbed into the dragon's subconsciousness. Never did he think that he would ever be literally inside the massive creature, as if he had been literally swallowed.

However one glance around, and Goku knew without a shadow of a doubt where he was. However what was more shocking was the source of the bright light. Goku suddenly realized that the dragon was being cut opened, and as if he were the dragon himself he could feel the dragon's pain with crystal clear clarity.

Suddenly he felt someone reach inside the dragon's body, and grab on to his leg. He tried to kick away the offending hands, but he was unsuccessful in his attempts. Soon he was pulled out of the Dragon's body with a devastating yank, and was soon dropped to the ground. When he was finally wrestled free from the Dragon, a blinding bright light forced him to close his eyes tightly. Without his vision he was unable to see who or what was attacking him.

There was a surge of anger and fear coursing through his body, but he refused to be taken hostage that easily by an unknown assailant. So without thought or reason Goku fought back, using the last remaining strength that he had. His arms felt heavy, and his legs felt like rubber. He could barely stand, but he punched and kicked as hard as he could. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the upper hand in battle. Therefore, he was suddenly taken over.

He felt a heavy collar being placed around his neck, and he clawed at the metallic device. Growing even more afraid of what his outcome would become, he tried in vain to power up. When that didn't work, he struggled to open his eyes one last time to take a lingering glimpse of the person responsible for his capture. His eyes landed on the stoic features of the android Dr. Gero. His eyes widened upon recognition, and he frantically fingered the collar around his neck once again. He could do nothing but watch as a wicked gleam crossed the normally emotionlessly android's face. Then with a ferocious speed Dr. Gero reached out, and pressed a small connecting button on the collar.

His body fell slack, and his vision clouded over. His mind began to clear itself of all thoughts, and soon he blacked out and fell to the ground. After a moment of unrelenting pain, all things seemed to cease to exist for the powerful Saiyan. It was if Goku Son had been reborn. In fact Goku was reborn. He had been reborn to reign death and destruction towards all mankind. That meant the destruction of any living being that traipse the Earth, and other surrounding planets. Goku Son was reborn to live a life filled with utter chaos and death.

Trunks Vegeta Briefs normally lived a sheltered life. He had a beautiful wife, a thriving career, he was a world protector, and he had enough strength to rival that of a thousand men. However, it wasn't enough to stop his death from happening. Fortunately when he died, he didn't have to wait in the long lines of Snake Way.

While he remained somewhat at peace in the other world, he had been troubled by the events transpiring on the planet Earth. He hated seeing his wife grieve, and most of all he hated witnessing the un-coming of a world that he'd come to love.

Even though his death had been a tragic event, he soon would face another heart breaking tradegy. When he died he hadn't known about the little life that was growing inside of his wife's body. Little did he know that the second chance of finding out about his wife's condition, was also going to be taken away from him once again.

Life in the other world had been chaotic at best. One never knew what was going to happen. He had certainly seen his fair share of petty arguments and disagreements. He was just getting used to the idea of disorder that surrounded him. However, when he was granted permission to check in on the planet Earth, he'd been shocked to find out how much his wife had been grieving. He'd been shocked to see her actually trying to bring him back to life from the jaws of death. He'd been shocked to find out about his best friends betrayal toward his sister. However it was the fact that Dende didn't grant their death's pardon, that had Trunks shocked most of all.

However, just as he was getting used to the idea of being on the other world, he soon found himself being pulled away from it. At first he thought that he was getting pulled into the pits of HFIL, because he could clearly remember how atrocious he used to be as a kid. It certainly felt liked he was being sucked into HFIL. In actuality being ripped away from the other world was even more painful than being killed in the car crash.

All that he was aware of was the fact that he was being forcefully taken from the one place that he had every right to be. He felt as if he was being attacked and invaded, and he had every intention of fighting back. However the thing with mind possesion, is that your mind as well as your body is no longer your own. Once Trunks was brought back to the lowly bowels od the planet Earth, after leaving the other world, he had one clear processing thought in his head. That thought was for him to "kill all Saiyans."

AN:

All right I know that was a sucky chapter. Just remember I wrote this chapter a while ago. I was probably suffering through writer's block or something. I'm also aware that I'm missing the part where it explains why Goten's turned evil. In my defense that part of my story was corrupted by the faulty disk that I was using. They had all these little symbols and marks and stuff. Therefore I had to totally rewrite that part. I'm working on that chapter now, and you better believe that it's hot. Red hot. I can't wait to show you guys and gals what I came up with. So I better go. I got some typing I have to do. Sorry about the sucky chapter. I'll make it up to you on the next chapter. Gotta go. Don't forget to RR, and let me know how sucky this really was.

Laters.


End file.
